Neon Genesis Claymore
by DeadGuyKai
Summary: Crossover with Claymore. Warriors Rei, Asuka & Hikari become caught up in an unusual experiment. What part does Shinji play in the Project? The Chapter 4 is now up! Please give me your feedback & suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Claymore

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know Gainax owns all things Evangelion and Norihiko Yagi is the god of Claymore. If they or their legal proxies insist on this story disappearing from existence it will. Its not like I'm in this for the money. 

Chapter Version 2.0

Do not post this to the Internet without my written permission.

Please give me feedback!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Seventy-Fifth Generation

The village chief could hardly control his trembling at the sight before him.

He had seen 'warriors' of the 'Organization' before. Like them, the one standing in front of him now was slight of build and clad in the same form-fitting silver clothing and minimal grey armor as her collogues. The huge sword that gave them their colloquial name 'Claymores' hung on her back.

That, however, was where the similarities ended.

Unlike her sisters, this one's short hair was a light shade of blue instead of pale blonde. Even the symbol hanging from her collar was strange. Instead of the usual geometric pattern of straight lines like a branch, this warrior's personal emblem looked like two ovals that touched each other in something like a figure eight or "00".

But what truly chilled the chief to the bone were her eyes. A normal Claymore's silver eyes were frightening enough, but this one stared at him with eyes that were blood red.

The entire aura she gave off was that of a cold, calculating and murderous demon.

"W-We have the money r-ready for you once you've d-defeated the youma," the chief stammered.

"A man in black will come to collect it when I am done," she answered in a quiet, flat voice. Without another word she then turned and headed back outside to begin her hunt.

The moment she stepped out of the chief's home everyone hurried indoors at the sight of her.

She walked to the center of the village's main square and then stood completely still with her eyes closed.

_'It is close by,'_ she concluded, sensing the beast's yoki energy. Her upper lip curled into a small snarl. _'It is pathetically weak.'_

She walked down a side street for a block and stopped in front of a small nondescript house.

_'It is here.'_

Almost faster than the eye could follow she burst through the front door, eliciting screams from the woman in the house's kitchen. She was not her target. In a flash she drew her sword and decapitated the man sitting by the fireplace, her eyes never changing color.

"You've killed my husband!" the woman shrieked. "You murderer!"

With a flick of her wrist the Claymore shook the purple blood and gore from her sword and smoothly slid it back into the small rack on her back.

"Your husband has been dead for some time," she said coldly and then walked out the door.

"W-What do you m-mean?" the woman stuttered and then saw to her horror that the appearance of the corpse had changed, revealing it to be a monstrous-looking youma.

The woman's scream could be heard for several blocks around.

The Claymore walked back to the square. "The job is completed," she announced and then walked out of the village and into the surrounding woods without saying anything more or looking back.

--------------------

Once well into the forest the warrior stopped and sat at the base of a tree.

She did not have to wait long, as a figure in a hooded black cloak soon appeared.

"How did the job go, Rei?" the man asked.

"One youma dispatched."

"Were you injured in any way?"

For a moment she glared at him as if insulted. "It was feeble. I killed it before it even had a chance to transform."

"As befitting the Organization's Number One."

The man pushed his hood back, revealing his dark glasses and jaw-line-hugging short black beard.

"There is already another job awaiting you in a town 2 days north from here called Hisarlik. The youma there has already killed and eaten five people."

Rei stood. "I understand," she said and started off on her journey.

"Oh, by the way… Once you have completed this job you are to report to the Organization for an examination."

Rei stopped and turned. "An examination?"

"It's just routine. As you are the top warrior we have, your health is of particular concern."

Rei nodded and went on her way.

--------------------

In a district some distance away another youma was meeting a similar fate.

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the Claymore yelled as her eyes turned gold and she leapt into the air, coming down on her target and neatly slicing it in two.

"Yes!" she said triumphantly with a pump of her fist as she sheathed her sword.

She turned and regarded the stunned townspeople watching her with a haughty smile. "My work here is done. If anyone asks, tell them the Organization's next Number One, Asuka, was here." With that she flipped some of her flaming red hair over her shoulder and left.

She too then walked into a nearby forest to meet her 'handler'. Finding a shady spot to her liking she drove the tip of her sword into the ground and then sat back against it to await his arrival.

"Did you collect the money?" she asked when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

A pale bald man in black clothes, dark glasses and a black fedora held up a large bag. "But of course," he answered smoothly.

"What's my next job, Rubel?" she asked without turning her head around to look at him.

"You've been pushing yourself quite hard lately. Don't you think you deserve a short rest?" he asked with mock seriousness.

She stood and fixed her silver eyes on him. "Don't joke with me. If I'm not killing youma, I want to be on my way _to_ killing youma."

Rubel chuckled. "Fine. Fine. Three days east of here is a village called Amarna."

"Yes, yes. I know it."

"It seems a group of youmas has descended there. They're killing people at quite a clip."

"How many youma are there exactly?"

"Unknown."

Asuka smirked. "Excellent."

She pulled her sword out of the ground and holstered it. "Well, then, I'm off."

"We were arranging for two other warriors to meet you here and then proceed to the job."

"I'm Number Two. I don't need any help." _'And you know it too, you fucking jerk.'_

"As you wish. It's your life. We'll send them along as backup just in case."

Asuka scoffed. "I'll see you after I'm finished."

-------------------

Far to the east, in Sutafu, a young woman hurried through the corridors of the Organization's headquarters.

"Senpai!" she said as she came to an open doorway. "We need to get to the Council Room! We're already going to be late!"

Ritsuko looked up from her work and regarded her assistant with a mildly annoyed expression. They were dressed alike in the dull silver pants and long-sleeved shirt all Claymores and trainees wore. And, like trainees, the collars they wore were devoid of any identifying symbol.

With her silver eyes and blonde hair Ritsuko was a full-fledged Claymore, unlike her assistant, whose hair and eyes were still quite brown.

"I'll be ready in a moment, Maya," she said to her fretting underling.

Ritsuko hated meetings with the Committee. They always made it abundantly clear how they felt about her subordinate and her, since both of them were unusual. Ritsuko was a warrior who had never been assigned a symbol or sent out to hunt youma because of the weakness of her yoki. Maya, on the other hand, was what was snidely referred to as a "failed creation"; the blending of her flesh with that of a youma had not gone well, resulting in something that wasn't quite human and wasn't quite a warrior either.

The only reason either of them was still alive was because they were both very intelligent and had therefore been put to work in other 'capacities' by the Organization.

Finally, Ritsuko stood with a huff. The old men always asked such inane questions about the 'Project'.

--------------------

As they entered the Committee's chamber Ritsuko could tell by her yoki that Maya was shivering behind her with nervous fear. Usually such a display of weakness would have annoyed her, but in this case Ritsuko fully understood Maya's trepidation. Walking into this room was indeed very unnerving.

The large stonewalled room was completely dark except for a small shaft of light coming down in the center. The men of the Committee could not be seen sitting in the shadows. Only true warriors were allowed to look upon them at meetings such as this.

"You failures are late," came a voice, immediately reminding them of their lowly status.

"Your last minute change to the requested subject of my report made that inevitable," Ritsuko shot back as she and Maya stepped into the light.

"Watch your mou-"

"Enough," came another, more authoritative-sounding voice. "Report."

"Simply stated, it is my opinion that the proposal for revising the timetable for the Project is ill-considered. There are a great many risks that could be more definitively minimized by keeping to the existing schedule."

"And if we were to lose either Number One or Number Two in the meantime?" asked a third voice.

"Given that we are talking about our top warriors, losing them to youma is highly unlikely. However, as you correctly implied, that is the one cumulative risk that speeding up the schedule would reduce."

"But you firmly believe that the increases in other risks more than offset this?"

"Yes. Therefore I do not think that accelerating the schedule is the wisest course of action. I need not remind the Committee that some of the failure modes of the Project are catastrophic, either for the Organization, humanity or both. We must do everything we can do to reduce the attendant risks."

"What would you recommend to reduce the risk of losing the First or Second if we were to decide to keep to the original schedule?" the first voice asked.

"I would recommend that they not be sent on Awakened Being hunts. That should reduce the risk of their loss adequately."

"They will both find that suspicious, Asuka in particular."

"The time for them to learn of their parts in the Project is fast approaching in any case."

"Would you suggest we curtail the activities of Number Four in the same way?"

"No. We can't afford to limit the number of single digits available for hunts too drastically. Besides, her part in this can be met by another warrior with similar abilities. As far as the Project is concerned, she is expendable."

"Fine," said the authoritative voice. "Now, tell us about the status of the boy."

--------------------

A few days later, just to the west of Sutafu, in the town of Lagash, a teenaged boy was cooking breakfast when a sudden commotion announced the arrival of his guardian in the kitchen.

The buxom, scantily-clad, lavender-haired young woman pulled a dark brown bottle off a shelf, uncorked it, guzzled its contents and then let out a full-throated "Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" before flopping down in a chair at the table.

The boy sighed. "Misato, must you drink ale like that first thing every morning?" he asked for what he was sure was at least the hundredth time.

She waved him off. "Oh, Shinji, always worrying… Now hurry up with the food or I'll be late for work!"

The boy just shook his head. As slovenly and messy as Misato was Shinji was truly glad to be with her. Two years earlier she had been his teacher at the local school, and had taken him in when his uncle had died.

_'Yeah, if she hadn't been kind enough to look after me I'd probably have been sent north in the slave trade like most orphan boys by now,'_ he reminded himself.

"So, what are your plans for today, Shinji," Misato asked as he served the food he'd cooked onto her plate.

"I've got my apprenticeships this morning and then I'm meeting Touji and Kensuke this afternoon."

"And what mischief do you plan on getting into then?"

Shinji colored slightly. "Nothing! We're just going to hang out!"

"Okay, okay. Like I've always said, you can do whatever you like, just don't get any girls in trouble."

Shinji turned a deep red. "Misato!"

She winked at him. "You're so fun to tease!"

--------------------

"So where are we going?" Shinji asked his friends later that day as they headed out of the village.

"Kensuke thinks he's seen her again," Touji said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not this stuff again… Ken, you shouldn't mess around with them."

"But they're not allowed to hurt us!" Kensuke answered.

"No, they're not allowed to _kill_ us," Touji corrected him.

"Come on! If she's the one I saw last time, she's really cute!"

Shinji sighed. "Claymores are anything but cute."

"I wonder if this is her district?" Kensuke mumbled to himself.

"See, he's already blocked us out," Touji observed to Shinji. "If we don't stick with him who knows what sort of trouble he'll get into."

Resigned, the two boys followed their Claymore-obsessed friend into the forest. They went down paths they had known since childhood for the better part of an hour until they came to a small ledge overlooking a tiny clearing.

"Quick! Get down!" Kensuke whispered. He crawled over to the edge of the path and looked down. Sure enough, there, sitting against her sword, was a Claymore roasting a sizeable rabbit on a campfire.

"See, didn't I tell you she was cute?"

Touji and Shinji cautiously peered over the ledge and saw the Claymore, her eyes closed as if sleeping.

"Who would have thought any of them would wear her hair in pigtails?" Kensuke added excitedly. "And those freckles!"

"Calm down dude!" Touji whispered harshly as Kensuke moved further out on the ledge to get a better look. "And don't go out so faaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr…" he added as the ledge gave way and all three of them tumbled down the incline and landed directly in front of the Claymore.

The boys got to their feet and dusted themselves off as she watched them silently with her silver eyes.

"Sorry if we disturbed you," Shinji apologized.

"At first I thought you might be bandits," she said to them. "But then I realized bandits would never have made so much noise."

Touji reached over and punched Kensuke on the arm. "You idiot. She knew we were here all along."

"Come on," Shinji said. "Let's go."

"Are you crazy?" Kensuke exclaimed. "I've never _ever_ gotten this close to one of them before. And she actually _talked_ to us!"

"Don't mind him," Touji said to the warrior. "He's completely insane."

The girl chuckled. "That's alright. I don't mind having a little company. Would you like some of this rabbit? I think it should be about done."

"We really shouldn't take your food," Shinji replied sheepishly.

"Oh, there's more than enough here for me. We don't eat much."

Kensuke immediately shot over and sat on the ground next to the Claymore. "Really? How often do you need to eat? What do warriors like to eat?"

The barrage of questions continued unabated until Touji smacked the back of his friend's head. "Just shut _up_ already."

"Um…" Touji then stammered after getting his first close look at the girl. "W-What's your name?"

Her cheeks colored a little due to the look in his eyes. "I'm Hikari."

"What's your number?" Kensuke blurted out.

"Ken, don't be so rude!" Shinji admonished. "I'm Shinji," he added with a slight bow. "And these are my friends Touji and Kensuke."

"It's nice to meet you," Hikari replied.

"So, what's your number?" Kensuke again asked.

"Ken!"

"It's alright," Hikari said with a shy smile. "I'm Number Four."

"Holy cow! A single digit!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"A what?" Touji asked, confused.

"Claymores are ranked according to their strength," Kensuke explained.

A pained look crossed Hikari's face briefly. "Please don't call us that to our faces."

Touji smacked the back of Kensuke's head again. "You moron! You insulted her."

"Oh, sorry," Kensuke mumbled.

"It's okay," Hikari replied.

"So, do you have a nickname?" Kensuke then hesitantly asked.

Hikari laughed. "You really do seem to know a lot about us. I didn't think anyone outside the Organization would know about that."

"You have nicknames?" Shinji asked.

"Well, some of us develop special talents or fighting moves, and we sometimes get referred to that way."

"Like Flying Mana or Red Devil Asuka?" Kensuke asked.

Hikari laughed again. "That's right. You see, Mana is the quickest on her feet of all the current warriors."

"And Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Her hair's still got its original red color, oddly enough… and she can be a bit much to deal with sometimes. She has a serious temper."

"So do you have a nickname?" Kensuke repeated.

Hikari nodded. "My specialty is sensing and manipulating yoki. I am the 'eye' of this generation."

"Hikari the Eye?" Touji asked.

"Yep."

"What do you mean by 'generation'?" Shinji asked, as he started to dismember the rabbit with the small utility knife most boys his age carried.

"We warriors are classed into groups called generations. Since the Organization was founded there have been seventy-five generations."

"Wow! This is so cool!" Kensuke exclaimed.

Touji shook his head. "Deep down I think Ken here wishes he could be a warrior like you."

Hikari became downcast. "No. No, you shouldn't."

"Is it that hard?" Shinji asked sympathetically.

Hikari sighed. "It can be lonely at times… and the process of becoming a warrior was not a pleasant one."

"Why did you decide to become one?" Touji asked.

Hikari turned her head away. "I… I really don't want to talk about that."

"Oh, sorry," Touji apologized.

"No problem," Hikari said and then took a bite of the rabbit leg Shinji had given her.

"Do you know all the other single digits?" Kensuke asked.

"Well, Asuka and I joined the Organization at about the same time and same age, so we're pretty good friends. She's Number Two. Besides her, I know Mana, who's Number 6, Motoko, who's Number 8, and Mayumi, who's Number 9."

"How about Rei?"

Only Shinji noticed the fleeting expressions of fear and revulsion that crossed Hikari's features.

"Number One?" Hikari asked in a near whisper. "I've seen her fight, but I've never spoken with her… and I'm glad of it."

"Why's that?" Touji asked.

"Her yoki is very, very powerful. For someone like me it's quite unsettling just to be around her." _'She's a monster,'_ Hikari added to herself.

"So she's a lot stronger than anyone else?" Kensuke asked, almost drooling over all the information he was getting.

Hikari chuckled. "I think so, but Asuka would disagree… She's itching to try taking over the top spot some day." She tossed her rabbit bone into the fire. "But enough about we warriors now. Tell me about yourselves. What town do you come from?"

For the next half hour the pleasant conversation continued until Touji noted how late it was getting.

"We really should get going," he said and stood. "I need to get back to my sis."

"You have a sister?" Hikari asked.

Touji nodded. "Yeah, and she's sort of sickly. I spend a lot of my time looking after her."

_'How sweet,'_ Hikari thought and then asked, "What about your mother? Can't she look after her?"

Touji scratched the back of his head shyly. "Um… She died when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Actually, none of us have moms," Kensuke added.

Hikari nodded. "I know how hard that is… I lost my family when I was little, too."

A heavy silence descended for a moment until Kensuke asked, "Why don't you ever come into Lagash?"

"Well… we… frighten people."

"But warriors pass through our town all the time since Sutafu is so close. We're used to seeing you."

"Next time you're around here you should come and stay at my dad's inn!" Touji blurted. "It's a lot better than sitting in the woods."

Hikari smiled. "That would be nice change of pace, I think… Perhaps I will."

"It's right off the town square."

Hikari stood. "Thank you for the company, boys, but I really think you should be getting home now."

Taking the hint the three friends quickly said their goodbyes and departed.

Once they were gone Hikari turned to regard the trees behind her. "I could sense you waiting. Thanks for letting me have some time with them," she said.

A diminutive figure completely wrapped in black save for his eyes stepped out of the forest. "They seemed quite taken with you, especially the tall one."

Hikari smiled. "I liked them too, him in particular."

"Friendship with humans is not for us."

Hikari sighed sadly. "I know, Ermita, but it was nice to pretend for just a little while."

--------------------

A week later Rei reported to the Organization and soon found herself standing naked before her handler and Ritsuko. Her indifferent stare at the wall showed just how little the seemingly embarrassing situation affected her.

"How is she progressing?" the handler asked.

"Her maturation rate has slowed considerably in the last six months," Ritsuko answered. "I think she'll be ready for the next phase within a year."

"The old men don't want to wait that long anymore."

Ritsuko scowled. "I know. I've tried to tell them that rushing things at this juncture could be disastrous, but they don't seem to want to listen."

"Perhaps they have a reason."

"I haven't heard anything. Have you?"

The handler shook his head. "No. As far as I know the scenario remains unchanged. However… I think I will have one of my little helpers look into it."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Only for him."

Ritsuko shook her head at his indifference to the human lives he so casually manipulated.

"What about the boy?" he then asked.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to his caretaker recently. I will rectify that as soon as I can."

"Do it before I leave day after tomorrow."

"As you wish."

He began to head out the door. "Will I see you later?" she asked hesitantly, but hopefully.

He stopped in the doorway. "Come to my quarters after sunset," he said without looking back, and then proceeded on his way.

Ritsuko then turned to Rei, who had not moved during the entire conversation.

"You can get dressed now," Ritsuko said to her.

Rei turned her head to regard the Project leader. "What am I to do then?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "I suppose you're free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want…" Rei echoed quietly with a confused look.

"Just get dressed and leave!" Ritsuko said pointedly. _'God, how I hate her.'_

After Rei had left Ritsuko glared at the doorway she had just exited. _'If only she wasn't so strong I'd… Oh, what am I thinking? She's Number One and I couldn't even earn a number. She could probably snap my neck as easily as I can snap my fingers.'_

--------------------

Down on one of the Organization's practice fields a group of eleven-year-old trainees was being put through their paces.

"No!" their instructor hollered. "You've all got to be smoother. Stop. Drop. Roll. Turn. Strike. Don't try to blend the moves together, but flow from one to the next. Now try it again!"

He continued to watch their efforts intently until Rei's handler appeared on the field. "Alright," he then shouted as he headed towards the visitor. "Pick up practice swords, pair off and start sparring!"

"Kaji," the hooded man said as he came up beside him.

"Sir."

"I have just learned that the Committee is considering moving faster with the Project."

"I had heard the same."

"Do you know why?"

"No, sir."

"Find out."

"Yes, sir."

The handler turned to consider the trainees. "How is this group doing?"

"They have the usual mix of potentials."

"That one there is one of the two sisters, isn't she?" the handler asked pointing to a girl with long hair.

"Yes, she's the older one, Luciela."

"How are they coming along?"

"I believe they will exceed expectations."

"Good, but I hope we don't end up having to rely on them."

Suddenly, all the sparring came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey! Why did you…" Kaji began to admonish his charges until he saw who had just entered the yard.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" her handler asked.

"I did not know what to do after my examination, so I sought you out for instructions."

"I was just leaving. I have other matters to attend to. Perhaps Kaji here can put you to good use. After that you can spend the rest of today and tonight in the dorms."

"Understood."

Kaji groaned inwardly as Rei regarded him with her red eyes, waiting for a directive. He then handed her a practice sword. "Anyone of you girls want to try sparring with her?"

He was relieved when no one was foolish enough to volunteer.

--------------------

Late the following afternoon Misato was busy at her desk preparing for her next day's lessons when someone walked into the otherwise empty classroom. That the person was covered head to toe in a dark hooded cape that obscured her face immediately told Misato who it was, as did the slight tingling between her breasts.

"Hello, Ritsuko," she said tiredly. "What brings you here?" _'As if I didn't know.'_

The Claymore pushed her hood back. "How I hate having to wear this damn thing… It makes me look like one of _them_."

"Trouble at work?" Misato asked sarcastically.

"No more than typically… I've been sent here, as usual, to ask about Shinji."

Misato sighed. "There's nothing new to report really."

"Has his growth slowed any more?"

"Hard to say."

"You haven't been checking it lately, have you?"

"It would seem weird to him to check more often than I already do. I can only use the standard motherly excuses so often."

Ritsuko nodded. "The Committee is thinking of accelerating the timetable."

"What?" Misato asked, clearly unhappily surprised.

"I've told them I'm against the idea, but I thought I should tell you it's a distinct possibility."

"T-Thanks for the heads up."

Ritsuko slid her hood back on. "That's all I really came here for, to tell you. Be prepared for anything."

"I'll try."

Ritsuko stopped in the doorway, looking at Misato over her shoulder. "It's too bad we can't go out to a pub like friends our age should."

"Yeah. It is too bad."

Misato felt a lump in her throat after Ritsuko had left. _'If only things had been different back when we were kids… If only _that_ hadn't happened.'_

She got up from her chair and gazed out the window.

"Poor Shinji."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Version 2.0: Altered the story timeline by moving the girls from generation 70 to generation 75. This will affect the ending of the story, giving it an additional twist.

Don't know about Claymore? Here's the Wiki entry:   
en. read the manga. Watch the anime. ZOMG! It's teh Clare!

In terms of spelling names and places I've kept to the 'official' Viz translations as much as possible. That's why, for example, it's 'Sutafu' and not 'Staff', as has appeared in scanlations. One exception to this is my use of 'youma' ('ghost'). No dictionary I checked used the spelling 'yoma' that the Viz version of the manga uses.

Anyway, this story is set about 20 to 25 years before the events in the Claymore manga, which mostly involves the 78th Generation.

Do people still use the euphemism "in trouble" for a girl getting pregnant?

Gee, who could Rei's handler be?

I like Rubel in the manga. I think pairing Asuka with him has the potential for comedy and pushing her buttons.

Ermita & Hikari? Well, Ermita is paired with Galatea the Eye in the manga, so I decided to stick with that.

What's the Project? There's one very large hint in here for Claymore manga readers. The Project is also the reason Rei and Asuka don't exactly look like regular warriors. More on that in Chapter 2.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter Version 1.0

Do not post this to the Internet without my written permission.

Please give me feedback!

* * *

****

**Neon Genesis Claymore: Chapter 2: Siblings**

Breathing hard, Hikari pulled herself away from Touji's fevered kiss.

"I want you," she whispered. "Do you want me?"

"More than anything."

She pulled open her silver shirt. "Even with a body like this?" she asked, the fear of rejection plain on her face.

Touji glanced down and, for a moment, his eyes grew wide before they returned to gazing into hers. "That doesn't matter to me. You're what matters to me."

She smiled and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

--------------------

Some time later, Hikari stirred next to her gutted campfire as dawn broke. She stood and stretched, parts of her body still feeling pleasantly warm after how her dream had continued.

"You slept very soundly," a voice beside her said.

"I know, Ermita," she replied as she turned to face him. "Usually your approaching would have woken me up."

"Good thing I wasn't a youma or a thief."

"I don't think I was sleeping _that_ deeply," Hikari said with a smile. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she began to put on her equipment. "I'm still over a day's walk from my current job."

"There has been a change of plans. Number 37 will be dealing with that request now."

"Oh?"

"You have been reassigned to a much more serious task."

Hikari frowned. Ermita could only be referring to one thing. "An Awakened Being hunt."

"Of course."

Hikari felt a stab of fear in her heart. "Even though I've gone on seven hunts already, the prospect still scares me."

"As it should… You are to proceed to the town of Eridu, three days south of here. There you will take command of the other three members of your team. The target is in the mountains just to the west."

"What can you tell me about it?"

"It is a former single digit from five generations ago. She had been quiet for a long time, but something seems to have stirred her."

"A single digit… That will be difficult. Who else is on my team?"

"That I don't know. I have now told you everything I was told."

Hikari holstered her sword. "I'll see you back in Eridu when we're done."

"I look forward to it. Lead the others well."

--------------------

Free of her confining armor and clothes, Asuka was enjoying her dip in a deep pool she had found in a forest stream. She smiled contentedly as her head broke the surface, her cares momentarily forgotten.

"Having fun?" came a voice from behind her.

She spun about to find Rubel sitting on a large rock.

"Turn around, you pervert!" she yelled.

Rubel complied, but added, "Asuka, how many times have I seen you naked since you were six years old?"

"Way, way too many!" she answered with a huff. "You're always ogling me."

"How can you tell I'm ogling you through these glasses of mine?"

"Because you're a pervert!"

Rubel chuckled. "Oh, well… You know, for someone who enjoys covering herself in her victims' blood as much as you do, you certainly seem intent on always getting it off you and your clothes as quickly as possible."

"Well, duh!"

"It can't be the smell. A warrior's body smells exactly the same."

"Would you prefer it if I just left it to putrefy?"

"You do have a point."

"Damn right I do," Asuka snapped as she got out of the water and walked over to her clothes, which she had spread out on a sunny rock to dry after washing them.

"I'm surprised. You seem in a sour mood. I would have thought that making a kill today would have made you happy."

"I was… but then I passed a caravan on the road out of the town," Asuka answered soberly as she slipped her pants back on.

"Oh?"

"There were slave traders in it, and they had a couple of little girls… It pissed me off. The traders looked so smug. If it wasn't for the rule I'd have killed them right then and there."

"I see. Are you concerned the girls will end up in Sutafu?"

"Yes and no… There are far worse fates."

"But, unlike most of your sisters, you were never a slave, Asuka."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like I've had even less choice." She sighed heavily. "Mama," she whispered.

----------------

"Sempai!" Maya cried as she rushed into Ritsuko's office. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here in time for your meeting with the Committee!"

Ritsuko waved her off. "I'm surprised you even know about it. One of them just came in here and told me to come to the meeting room."

"What did they have to tell you?"

"They've made their decision regarding accelerating the Project."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and in their typical fashion they're going to try to have things both ways… Training with Number One is to begin as soon as possible, but at a slower schedule than originally planned. In that way, in about two years time, the schedule will be back to what it was originally. This way they hope to minimize the worst risks, which are further into the timetable."

"Then why would they bother to change it at all?"

"I presume they want the flexibility to be able to speed things up if necessary."

"I still don't understand why they would want do that. It's so risky."

"I have _no_ idea, either. The best conjecture I can come up with is that something must be happening in the South that we don't know about."

--------------------

"What do you think of them, Rei?" her handler asked as he sat watching some 9-year-old trainees spar.

Standing behind him, Rei closed her eyes. "They have a very wide range of yoki."

"That's understandable since most of them are too young to have fully integrated the youma transplants into themselves yet. But do any of them stand out to you at all?"

Rei opened her eyes and soon focused on one girl whose short hair still bore traces of its original brown. "That one will be a very strong warrior," she said, pointing.

Her handler nodded. "Your perceptions are sharp as always. She's Rafaela. She may turn out to be this generation's Number One."

"That is Rafaela? Her sister and she will most likely be the next subjects of the Project, correct?"

"Yes, but don't say things like that out loud except in private, Rei. You are not supposed to know about the Project or your place in it yet… Remember, I only told you so you could better prepare yourself through constant training."

"I understand. I will not do it again."

--------------------

Hikari felt the yoki of the last remaining arm of the Awakened Being as its claws swept towards her.

_'Into the ground,'_ she thought as she attuned her own yoki to the beast's.

_'Now!'_ her mind screamed as the claws obediently smashed into the dirt at her feet. _'The head is finally completely undefended.'_

Releasing her own yoki power, Hikari leapt into the air and drew back her sword.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she yelled as she brought it down, cleanly slicing completely through the Being's neck.

She landed on her feet in a shower of purple blood.

_'That was so hard,'_ she concluded as she dropped to one knee, almost totally spent. _'She was tough.'_

Hikari surveyed her wounds. _'Two slashes in my left thigh, one of them deep… a puncture wound through the stomach.'_ She wiped some blood out of her right eye. _'And a scalp cut.'_

Leaning on her claymore she pulled herself painfully back to her feet. _'I'm in rough shape… but I'll heal soon enough.'_

She looked around to see how the other members of her team were faring.

"How are you, Anya?" she asked warrior Number 19, who was kneeling on the ground, leaning on her sword.

"I'm pretty banged up, but I've had worse," she answered between pants.

Hikari turned her attention to the other two. Number 34 was sitting on the ground, cradling Number 31's head in her lap. The latter's yoki was very faint.

"Is she?" Hikari asked, fearing the worst.

"Yes," Diana answered weakly. "Wendy's dead."

Hikari hung her head. She had never lost anyone under her leadership before, and had always felt no small amount of pride at the fact. "This is my fault," she said, fists clenched. "I let you all down."

"Commander!" Anya cried, shocked. "You're amazing! If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead! The rest of us were no match for that _thing_."

Hikari tried not to show it, but she knew there was truth in Anya's words. She had known that this team was going to have trouble from the moment she had met them. A typical Awakened Being hunt team was led by a single digit and usually consisted of at least one warrior in the teens and two others no lower than the twenties. There were always at least two hunters with prior experience.

That was not what Hikari had been given.

She had hoped that, because of the strength of the opponent, she would have had another single digit or at least someone in the low teens, together with two other warriors no lower than twenty-five, all with experience. Instead she was faced with a team with two members in the thirties, none of whom had ever participated in a hunt before.

_'What was the Organization thinking?'_ she asked herself as a tear ran down her cheek. _'I suppose this was probably the best team they could put together around here at a moment's notice. Awakened Beings can destroy entire towns, after all, so they had to move quickly.'_

She looked up with a sigh. "I will find a suitable place for Wendy's grave and dig it myself. I owe her at least that much for my failure as her leader."

Diana started to protest but one look from Hikari silenced her.

A few hours later, as the sun was beginning set, the three remaining warriors stood on the mountain valley overlook Hikari had chosen.

"This is a lovely spot," Anya said. "I hope my gravesite is as beautiful."

Hikari fought back more tears as she turned to Diana. "Wendy was your friend, wasn't she?"

Diana nodded. "We were trainees together."

"Then the honor of the final duty is yours," Hikari said as she held out Wendy's sword.

Diana took it and thrust the point deep into the grave to serve as its marker. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"Our work here is done," Hikari said solemnly. "Return to your districts and carry on with your duties as warriors… It was good to fight beside you. May we all live to meet again."

She turned and walked away without looking back or saying anything more, just as she always did at the end of every job.

--------------------

"What do _you_ want?" Ritsuko snapped as Rei walked through the doorway of her office.

"She is merely with me," Rei's handler said as he came in behind her.

"And what brings you here?" Ritsuko asked in a far more deferential tone.

"I've just been speaking with members of the Committee. Rei and I have been ordered to go to Lagash."

"So soon? Is she really ready?"

The handler nodded. "I thought you might want to accompany us. We'll be leaving in the morning."

--------------------

Having walked all night, Hikari arrived in Eridu just as dawn was breaking.

She was not surprised to find Ermita waiting for her beside the town gate.

He tossed a pack at her feet. "I anticipated you would need a new uniform."

"I lost one of my warriors," she said sadly.

"That is not surprising given the weakness of your team."

"Then you knew all along?"

"Of course… I just did not want to burden you with that knowledge any longer than necessary."

"If I had known sooner, I might have been able to devise a better battle plan," Hikari spat. "Wendy might still be alive if I had."

"You and I both know that is highly unlikely given an opponent such as the one you faced. No amount of planning can prepare the uninitiated for an Awakened One."

Hikari reached down and picked up the bundle. "You can be so callous sometimes."

"It comes with the job… Do you know how many warriors I have sent to their deaths? One cannot help but become detached."

"So what's my next assignment?"

"You were to be allowed two days here to rest and recuperate. Are you so eager to get back to work?"

"Anything to get my mind off of what happened." _'And to get away from you for a while.'_

"Very well, then… The Organization has need of its Eye. You are to report to Lagash."

"Lagash? Not Sutafu?"

"No, Lagash it is. There you are to meet up with Number One and her handler."

"N-Number One? Why?"

"Your new supervisor will give you that information."

"My new…"

"Goodbye, Hikari," Ermita said as he turned and began to walk away. "I hope you live long enough for us to meet again."

--------------------

"Oh, Shin-ji!" Misato called out flirtatiously. "Do me a favor and bring me my robe!"

"But you're in the tub!" the boy replied from the kitchen, where he was preparing dinner.

"Don't you want a peek?" Misato teased.

Shinji dutifully went and fetched the robe, and then cracked open the bathroom door and tossed it in without looking.

"You are _no_ fun!"

"Sorry, Misato," Shinji replied and then went back to his vegetable chopping.

A moment later there was a loud knock at the door.

"Coming!" Shinji said, only to find that the door was already open and a bearded man in black was standing just inside it.

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. "F-Father."

"It's been a while."

Shinji suddenly charged at him, brandishing the knife he still held in his hands.

In an instant he found himself knocked flat on his back. He saw stars for a moment when his head hit the floor with a thump.

When his vision cleared, he looked up and saw a blue-haired girl dressed like a Claymore in full battle gear standing over him, holding his knife in her left hand. He noticed there was blood on it. _'My God! She grabbed the knife by the blade!'_

Shinji slowly got to his feet, where his breath caught in his throat when he saw the girl's red eyes regarding him as if she were sizing up prey.

Doing his best to collect himself, Shinji shot his father a withering look. "What do you want here?" he asked darkly.

Gendo smirked. "I decided it was high time for you to meet your twin sister," he said, putting a hand on Rei's shoulder.

For a moment Shinji felt faint. "M-My… sister?"

"Why, yes," Gendo replied, his smile widening. "Your younger sister, if only by a few minutes."

Shinji again looked at the strange girl. Her neutral expression had not changed once, nor had the look in her eyes.

"Why…" Shinji began to ask when a dripping wet Misato came rushing into the room in her bathrobe, clutching her chest.

"Shinji! What is going…" she began to say until she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Hello, Misato," Ritsuko said, stepping out from behind Gendo.

Instead of replying, Misato stared at the girl standing in front Shinji. "This… _ This_ is Rei?"

Shinji's eyes went wide. _'Rei? Wasn't that the name of the Claymore that Hikari girl seemed so frightened of?'_

"You're R-Rei?" Shinji asked in a near whisper.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I am warrior Number One."

Shinji returned to glaring at his father. "If you're here, it can only mean that you want something from me."

"That is correct."

"And it must have something to do with her."

"Again, you are correct."

"What is it?"

Gendo turned to Ritsuko, who shook her head. "Don't tell him too much at once," she said so only he could hear.

He turned back to Shinji. "We'll be back to give you the full details when the last member of our team has arrived. That should be in a few days. Until then I want you to rest and conserve your strength. You'll need it for what's ahead of you."

"No," Shinji said with grim finality.

"What was that?" Gendo asked, his tone even but clearly annoyed.

"Whatever it is you want, I'm not going to help you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Rei, show him what the consequences of not cooperating would be."

There was a sudden flash of steel and Shinji found Rei's sword at his throat.

"Do I make myself clear?" Gendo asked, again smirking.

Shinji looked from the sword to Rei's unblinking eyes.

"If you don't want to die right here and now, you'd better say 'yes.'"

Shinji's entire countenance collapsed. "Yes, father… I'll do as you say."

With another flash Rei's sword was back in its rack.

Gendo turned and began to leave. "Remember, rest up. We'll be back soon."

--------------------

"How does suddenly learning I'm your father make you feel?" Gendo asked Rei as they returned to his room in the town's finest inn.

Rei's face betrayed her bewilderment. "Feel?"

Gendo chuckled. "Forget I asked… So, what is your impression of your brother?"

"If it had not been for his place in the Organization's plans, I would have taken his head for attacking you."

"Even given the rule about not killing humans unless you have orders to do so?"

"Does that rule apply to him?"

Gendo smiled.

--------------------

"You knew, didn't you?" Shinji asked Misato, breaking the silence that had dominated their evening meal.

"About Rei?" Misato asked, and then nodded. "Yes. I knew you had a Claymore sister, but until just now I'd never actually seen her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shinji… You refer to yourself as an 'orphan' even though your father is still alive. You hate him so much you immediately attacked him with a knife after not seeing him for _over two years_. Was I supposed to think that you'd feel any differently about having a sister like that?"

"No… I suppose not. But I would still have liked to have known."

"Claymores are all inhuman monsters… and she's the most monstrous of all. The longer you didn't know about her the better, as far as I'm concerned."

Misato got up from her chair and came around the table to give her charge a comforting hug, only to be pushed away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Shinji? What's the matter?"

"You! You're what's the matter!" he said as his eyes filled with tears. "All this time I thought you cared about me! But now I see you were just taking care of me as a job!"

"T-That's not true! I've always cared about you, Shinji."

"Then how did you know about my father's plans and about my sister?" he asked morosely.

"It-It is true that I took you in after the Organization asked me to… but I wanted to, regardless of that. I couldn't stand the thought of you being all alone after your uncle died… But if it hadn't been for the Organization giving me money all this time I could never have afforded to look after you."

"You didn't have to do their bidding. We could have moved far away. We'd have managed."

Misato sighed sadly. "You might be right, but I didn't have much choice about their so-called offer."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I owe them and leave it at that."

--------------------

At that moment, far to the southwest, three men were walking down a seemingly deserted rural road.

"What's that up ahead of us?" one of them suddenly asked.

"I-It's a silver-eyed witch!" another replied with a gasp. "And she's coming this way!"

"Good evening, gentlemen," the Claymore said as she approached.

"Ma'am," the three responded as politely as possible, as they gave her a wide berth.

Moments later they were all cut to pieces by the warrior's blade, their purple blood flying everywhere, revealing their true nature.

Asuka let out a string of curses in an obscure Northern language as she sheathed her blade. _'And I just washed my uniform…'_

"God, I hate giving freebies," she muttered as she continued on her way.

--------------------

Her mood still dark from the night before, Misato crawled out of bed and made for her kitchen. She grabbed her morning bottle of ale off the shelf and then noticed something unusual.

'Where's Shinji?'

She went to his room but found it vacant. A quick check of his dresser confirmed her worst fear.

'He's taken some of his clothes and his little money stash.'

"I should have guessed he'd do something like this," she said to herself unhappily.

--------------------

"He's _what_?" Gendo asked angrily.

"As I said," Ritsuko answered in an annoyed tone, "Misato came to that crummy little inn you stuck Maya and me in and told us that Shinji's apparently run away."

"I see… Rei!"

"Yes?"

"Our outing to locate suitable accommodations for you will have to wait. Find him and bring him back, alive."

"Understood."

--------------------

Shinji did his best to make himself comfortable on the ground as darkness fell.

'Good thing I remembered about Kensuke's favorite camping spot… There're fruit trees and a stream here… Another day's hike and I should come to Nippur. A big city like that, I'll be able to join a caravan there that'll take me anywhere.'

A while later, he was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the clink of metal on stone. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but a moonlit sword blade.

"What the?" he exclaimed as he shot upright and dashed towards the darkness of the nearby trees.

However, as he reached them he was suddenly grabbed by the throat. "Did you think you could get away, brother?" a soft voice asked him out of the darkness.

"R-Rei?"

The hand released him. A few moments later he heard several sharp clacks behind him and saw sparks fly as Rei knelt to light a small campfire.

She looked up at him. "Did you not even think to carry a flint with you?" she asked as she slipped hers back into her waist belt.

"I was afraid to light a fire," Shinji admitted.

Rei nodded once. "That might have been prudent if it was someone other than a warrior tracking you."

"I'm not going back!"

"If I have to, I will render you unconscious and carry you back to Lagash."

Panicking, Shinji yanked Rei's sword from the ground, only to find he could barely lift it using both hands.

"An average human cannot wield one of our claymores with any proficiency," Rei informed him. "It is too ungainly for you, since it was made for someone with a warrior's strength."

"But I've got it! You're defenseless!"

In an instant, Rei was beside Shinji, once again holding her sword to his throat. "Defenseless?" she asked.

"How?"

"I am a warrior."

Shinji sank to his knees. "I guess I have to go back, don't I?"

"Yes. I suggest you try to get a good night's sleep. The walk back tomorrow is a long one and I will not slow down much for your sake."

Resigned, Shinji sat back down. As he watched, Rei jabbed her sword into the ground on the other side of the fire, sat down against it and immediately closed her eyes.

'Gee, she's sitting just like Hikari did. I guess they all must rest that way.'

As he lay down Shinji again turned his attention to his sister. Sleep and the firelight had softened her features. _'She really looks different sitting peacefully like that. She seems so… fragile.' _

As he closed his eyes he wondered how much Rei might resemble their mother.

--------------------

Shinji felt a gentle shake on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see that dawn was just starting to break.

"I have brought you some fruit," Rei said as she sat back down against her sword. "Eat quickly so we can be on our way."

"Don't you want any?"

"I ate the night before last."

"The night before last?" Shinji asked in surprise. "Aren't you starving?"

"If I were hungry I would eat. As a warrior, I do not need to eat very much or very often to sustain my body."

As he ate Shinji again looked at Rei, and was surprised to see her features now looked just as delicate as they had while she was asleep. It then suddenly dawned on him that the subtle difference in her appearance had an obvious cause. _'She was angry with me last night and at Misato's!'_

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble," he said meekly.

"Though inconvenient, your actions are understandable. The common response to warriors is fear."

"But… it's not really you I'm afraid of."

Rei tilted her head questioningly. "You… are not afraid of me?"

"I-I am still a little," Shinji admitted. "But I know you're only doing your job. You've had two chances to kill me now and instead you've lit me a fire and brought me breakfast."

"Then why did you run?"

"It's father I'm afraid of."

"You fear our father?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

Perplexed, Rei tried make sense of such an attitude, and failed.

--------------------

"Why do you do it?" Shinji asked a while later as he followed Rei down a forest path.

"Do what?"

"Why are you a Clay… Why did you become a warrior?"

"It is what I am."

"But is it what you wanted to be?"

Rei stopped and turned around to face Shinji. "What I wanted to be?"

"Yeah."

"I do not understand."

"You didn't have any choice about becoming one, did you?"

"I was created to serve a purpose," Rei answered as she started back down the trail.

"What do you mean you were created?" Shinji asked, suddenly uneasy.

"I was bred for a specific reason."

"Then does that mean?"

"You too were bred for that reason."

"What reason?"

"I am not entirely sure what your role is to be. We will find out together in due time."

--------------------

That afternoon, Gendo was sitting in his room at the inn reviewing his notes on the Project when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Kaji came into the room.

"You have something for me?" Gendo asked, foregoing any pleasantries.

"It's still somewhat vague, but I've learned the basic reason why the Committee has decided to move ahead so soon."

"Oh? Does it have to do with Riful of the West or the Silver King?"

"No, it's just as you suspected. In the South, the Angels have started to move."

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

For some reason I'm really enjoying writing about Hikari. She's very much the analog of Galatea in this story, but she's not as strong. Judging by her fight with Dauf, Galatea probably could have handled the more run-of-the-mill Awakened Being in this chapter easily by herself.

I'm also trying to make this Hikari as much like the NGE character as possible, but like Ermita, she's also been hardened by the job. But she's not so hardened that she's not lonely. Her dream about Touji wasn't really as much about sex as it was about having an accepting companion, something a Claymore never gets to have. Like in NGE this Hikari is just a nice, bright, otherwise ordinary girl who has gotten caught up in some serious shit.

And just what does a Claymore's body look like? To date, that's a mystery. However, the manga makes it clear that it's enough to make a group of bandits intent on gang rape change their minds _very_ quickly.

Readers of the Claymore manga scanlations should know by now exactly what the Project is. However, they may find the targets surprising.

I've decided to go with a Shinji that's more like the manga's version. That's why he's got a little more backbone, just like the manga Shinji, who tried to punch his father at one point. The fact that he's also somewhat older, about 17 or 18, also helps make this Shinji a little more assertive.

And what's Asuka's part in the Project? Like in NGE, Asuka's entry into the main plotline is still to come. I put a few scenes with her in these early chapters just to let everyone know she's around, and very much the Asuka we all know and love(?). For now I'll just say that when she finds out she is going to be royally pissed.

Also, aside from Sutafu the place names in this story are real.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter Version 1.0

Do not post this to the Internet without my written permission.

Please give me feedback!

* * *

****

**Neon Genesis Claymore: Chapter 3: The Project Revealed**

Early one morning, Hikari came over the top of a hill and smiled as she saw her destination finally come into sight in the far distance. Her expression quickly changed, however, when she remembered whom she was coming to Lagash to meet.

She closed her eyes and extended her 'sixth' sense.

'There are three yoki… One is weak and blurred. She must be a 'failed creation'… The second is extremely weak. A trainee?'

Hikari recognized the aura of the third yoki from the one time she had seen warrior Number One in action. _'This would appear to be Rei's yoki, but it's also somewhat weak.'_

Then she remembered that Rei hardly ever had to release her yoki energy when she fought. _'Seems Rei uses it so little that the aura has started to fade!'_

"No, that can't be right," Hikari said to herself with a shake of her head. _'As a single digit, Rei fights Awakened Beings on a regular basis. There's no way she can do that without releasing her yoki. No one is that strong. This yoki must belong to someone else.'_

In an effort to resolve the seeming contradiction Hikari concentrated, trying to dig a little deeper into the mysterious aura. Suddenly her eyes shot open, as the blood drained from her face. _'M-My God!'_

In Lagash, Rei was walking through the town with Gendo, when she stopped and looked towards the western hills.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am being probed."

"An Awakened Being?"

Rei shook her head. "No. At this distance I can only just sense her, but it is another warrior. A powerful warrior. If she is able to look into me like this from so far away, she must be Number Four, the Eye."

"Her abilities are indeed impressive," Gendo said with a small smile. "This is good news. She's arriving several days early. When can we expect her to get here?"

"I would estimate that this town is still over a good day's walk from those hills."

"Excellent. That means her arrival will not interfere with our plans for today."

--------------------

A short while later Shinji heard a knock at the door. He hurried from the kitchen to answer it, but, once again, found that his father had already come inside on his own.

"What do you want?" Shinji spat.

"No knives today?" Gendo replied snidely.

"No, not until we're alone," Shinji shot back. "A lot of people must be after you if you need such a good bodyguard," he added, noting Rei standing behind their father.

Gendo chuckled. "Fortunately, I won't have to suffer any more of your juvenile prattle today, as I'm leaving."

"Then why did you come here at all?"

"_I'm_ leaving. Rei is staying."

"What?"

"Ritsuko suggested to me that you two should spend more time together before the Project gets underway."

Gendo turned his attention to Rei. "Return to your quarters tonight. Until then, you are to stay with him."

"Understood," Rei answered quietly.

--------------------

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Shinji asked Rei as soon as his father had left.

"Will you be having anything?"

"Um… No, Misato and I finished breakfast a while ago. I was just cleaning up when you got here."

"Then I will wait until you next eat."

Shinji was at a loss as to what to say after that. He had never been a good conversationalist and Rei was the very personification of reticence.

"This is the first time I've seen you without your armor or sword," Shinji finally managed, breaking what for him had been a very uncomfortable silence.

"I have no need of them here in town. This uniform is what we always wear: our shirt, pants and collar."

"What about… Rei! You're barefoot!"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No… but isn't it uncomfortable walking around town like that?"

"No. It is what I am used to. As a trainee I spent most of my time like this."

"Well, why don't you have a seat at least?"

Rei sat down awkwardly on the chair Shinji had indicated and then shifted herself around in it several times before she pulled her legs up and settled in.

"It's not uncomfortable, is it?" Shinji asked.

"No. It is just… strange. I am used to sitting on the ground."

Once more the conversation trailed off into a long silence.

"Um… Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Shinji eventually asked.

"I am to stay with you."

"Yes, I know, but is there anything you'd like us to do?"

Rei thought for a moment. "I cannot think of anything."

"Hmmm… I've got it!" Shinji said. "Why don't I take you around and show you the town?"

"Wherever you lead, I will follow," Rei answered indifferently.

--------------------

"I would like to go in here," Rei announced as they walked by a weaponsmith's workshop.

"Um… Okay," Shinji replied in surprise, since Rei had shown almost no interest in anything up to that point in his tour.

All talking and work ceased as Rei came through the shop's door. She walked up to a wall displaying some of the smith's finished products and began investigating the swords closely.

"This is a human claymore," she said as she took it down from the wall and inspected the blade. "The steel appears to be of good quality," she remarked and then smoothly swung it slowly back and forth with both hands. She finished her evaluation by twirling the sword around on one hand. "The balance is very good… Overall this is an excellent piece."

She then casually tossed it towards Shinji. "Let me see you wield it."

Shinji barely managed to catch the sword and then swung it around just as he had just seen Rei do.

"Your movements are quite clumsy," she concluded. "Have you never had any instruction on using a sword?"

"Well, no," Shinji admitted. "Living in town here there's not much reason for it."

"That is unfortunate," Rei said as she took the sword back. "Warriors begin learning swordsmanship at the age of eight."

She put the sword back on the wall and walked out without another word.

--------------------

A short while later they were passing a delectable-smelling shop when Shinji's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Rei asked.

"Um… Yeah," he answered shyly. "This is one of my favorite places to get lunch."

"If you are hungry I suggest you eat."

"Would you like something?"

"Not right now."

They entered the shop, where everyone behind the counter stood stiffly as Shinji ordered.

His purchase complete, they went back outside and found a bench to sit on.

"Would you like to try some?" Shinji asked, offering a piece of his pasty to Rei.

To his surprise Rei actually made a face. "It has meat in it," she said with distaste.

"You don't like meat?"

"No."

"But the warrior I met a while ago ate meat."

"It is a personal choice, not a part of being a warrior," Rei said. "I find eating anything from animals… unpleasant."

"So what do you usually eat?"

"When I am traveling I eat fruits and nuts that I find as I go. Sometimes, when I am in a town such as this, I will purchase bread or some vegetables."

The conversation flagged again until Shinji shyly asked, "Rei, do you remember anything about our mom?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I take it that was not the answer you were hoping for?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

"I am sorry, but I have no memories of her. Do you?"

"Just a few and they're not too clear. All I can really say is that her name was Yui and she had dark hair." _'And that, unlike my father, she loved me.'_

-------------------

At that moment, far to the south, Asuka was sitting making some adjustments to her shoulder armor as she waited for her handler.

"You're late," she said curtly as Rubel entered the small clearing.

"I didn't know we were suddenly working to a schedule."

She shot a disgusted look at him. "I'm too valuable to the Organization to be kept waiting around for the likes of you."

"Yes, well, it took me a little longer than I anticipated to get everything you'll need for your next assignment together."

"I don't _need_ anything. Just tell me where I'm going."

"If you go as you are now, you wouldn't like the reception you'd get."

"What do you mean? Where am I going?"

"Per-Aat."

Asuka frowned in recognition. "A holy city."

"That's right. Somewhere a half-blood like you isn't usually allowed."

Asuka scoffed. "If they don't want any warriors sullying their precious town, then let them deal with the youma themselves."

Rubel chuckled. "I sympathize with your opinion. Unfortunately, the Organization does not. A request is a request." He tossed a sizeable bundle at Asuka's feet. "That should have everything you need – clothes, something to disguise your sword and whatnot."

"And the pills?"

"Naturally. There would be no point in sending you on an undercover mission if your eyes gave you away."

Asuka scowled. "I hate those things," she said as she thought about the yoki suppression tablets.

"But they make your eyes turn back to that lovely blue," Rubel replied sarcastically.

"That's the one good thing that can be said for them," Asuka agreed. "I detest what else they do to me," she added as a hand went unconsciously to her lower abdomen.

"I've provided for the possibility of that happening for you."

"Thanks," Asuka said with unusual modesty.

--------------------

The next day, Hikari was surprised to see two Claymores waiting for her as she approached the main gate of Lagash.

'The one on the left with the brown hair is the failed creation I sensed yesterday. The other is the very weak warrior… Hmmm, that's odd. Why doesn't she have a symbol on her collar? She looks too old to still be a trainee.'

"We've been waiting for you," Ritsuko said slightly peevishly. "Come this way."

Hikari stopped. No mere trainee was going to speak to her that way. "Who are you to address me in that manner?" she asked pointedly. "I am warrior Number Four, Hikari the Eye. Give me your name and number – now."

_'Oh, just great, this one likes to pull rank,'_ Ritsuko thought darkly, but said humbly, "I am Ritsuko and this is my assistant, Maya. We're from the Seventy-fourth Generation, and though we are your elders, neither of us has a number."

"So you're both failed warriors?" Hikari asked with more than a hint of derision.

Ritsuko nodded. "That is why we have been given the supervision of this project by the Organization. It is our minds, not our bodies, that are strong."

Hikari's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled insult. "Fine. Whatever. Take me to Rei and her handler."

"Those are not our orders."

"But they are mine. You will do as _I_ say."

"Not when our orders come from your new handler himself. We are taking you to meet someone else first."

"Oh, very well," Hikari answered with an annoyed huff.

Hikari followed as they led her through Lagash to a somewhat rundown-looking block of row houses.

"The boy you are to meet lives here," Ritsuko announced as she knocked on a door.

"Boy?"

The door opened, revealing a very surprised Shinji. "Hikari?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment before recognition dawned. "You're Shinji, right?"

"You two know each other?" Ritsuko asked in disbelief.

"Well, um," Shinji answered, scratching the back of his head shyly. "I ran into her in the woods outside of town with some friends not too long ago."

Ritsuko turned her attention to Hikari, who shrugged. "This is my district," she said. "I come this way all the time. They just happened upon my campsite one day."

Ritsuko smiled. "This is actually good news, for a change. Your already knowing each other should make things a little easier."

"Easier?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. You see, he's half of the reason you're here."

"Half? I thought I was here to see Number One!"

"She's the other half."

"I don't understand."

"You'll have it all explained to you later. But for now, please tell me if you sense anything from him."

Hikari's expression betrayed her confusion as she turned to Shinji. "But he's just a human."

"Indulge me," Ritsuko said with a knowing smirk.

Hikari closed her eyes and tried to feel something from the now frightened boy.

"I just sense the usual very faint human aura," Hikari announced a few seconds later.

"Nothing else?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, of course not. If I'd sensed anything from him I'd have killed him the first time we met."

"Interesting," Ritsuko said with a nod.

"What's all this about?" Hikari asked.

"You'll find out more tonight. We're all going to meet here at six o'clock. You have until then to find yourself somewhere to stay for a while."

"Um… Alright."

"I'm sure Shinji can help you," Ritsuko added as she began to walk away, with Maya right behind her.

Turning back to him, Hikari didn't like the way Shinji was now looking at her.

"I'm sorry about saying that I would've killed you," she said. "But I was just putting some emphasis on the fact that I sense nothing from you."

"It's okay," Shinji replied. "I understand. It's just that this whole thing has me feeling… I don't know… upended."

Hikari nodded. "I don't blame you. I have no idea why they'd involve a normal human in anything the Organization is up to. We're from different worlds, really."

"Well, not so different," Shinji said sheepishly. "It turns out that Rei's my sister."

"N-Number One is y-your sister?"

"Yeah. And her handler is our father."

"He's what?" Hikari asked incredulously. "That's not… not right… We're all supposed to be orphans."

Shinji could only shrug. "Do you want me to take you over to Touji's dad's inn?"

Hearing Touji's name brought Hikari's mystified thoughts back to the task at hand. "T-That would be really nice of you."

--------------------

As she followed Shinji through Lagash, Hikari finally noticed the apparent indifference that the populace regarded her with. "You guys were right," she concluded. "People out here in the streets don't seem frightened of us." She smiled. "I never thought I'd be happy to just be ignored."

"It must be horrible having everyone be afraid of you all the time."

"Well, we're supposed to minimize our contact with normal humans, and that helps make it a little easier to deal with."

"But you didn't act that way with the three of us. You seemed to want to spend some time with us."

"And I did," Hikari said with a renewed smile. "It made for a nice change of pace, just like walking through this town is now. I enjoyed being able to spend some time with you like a normal person."

Soon they found themselves standing in front of 'The Red Lion Inn'.

"This is it," Shinji announced.

"You should probably go in first," Hikari suggested.

"Welc…" a voice called out as Shinji came through the door, only to trail off when Hikari entered behind him.

"Hello, Touji," she said with sly grin. "I'm here to take you up on your offer."

"H-Hi… Hi-Hikari," Touji stammered. "W-What sort of room would you like?"

"I can make do with your plainest and simplest," she answered, doing her best to hide her bemusement.

"H-How long will you be staying here?"

"I really don't know. I guess a few days at least… I should have a better idea by tonight."

--------------------

That evening, as six o'clock approached, Hikari found herself once again at Shinji's door. She knocked and was surprised when a purple haired woman answered.

"Hi! You must be Hikari!" she said.

"Um… Yes, ma'am."

"I'm Misato, Shinji's guardian. Come on in!"

As she entered, Hikari felt a strange sensation. "Are you also a failed creation?" she asked.

"A what?" Misato asked, momentarily confused. "Oh, no. No, I'm not."

Hikari grabbed the hilt of her sword but did not draw it. "But you have a bit of an aura," she said darkly. "Care to explain why?"

Misato looked behind her to make sure Shinji was not within earshot. "I was attacked by a youma when I was fourteen," she admitted. "I… I was contaminated."

"Then how are you still alive?"

"I grew up in a village not too far from here, so when I was hurt my mother was able to get me to the Organization just in the nick of time. They saved my life."

"I didn't know that was possible!"

"Don't believe me? Want to see the scar? It's just a little above where yours is."

"Oh, no, that's alright," Hikari answered with some embarrassment as she thought of where the scar must be. "Of course I believe you. I'm sorry I pried."

Misato smiled. "It's okay. I was sort of expecting you to notice. It is your job after all, and it's not like I can hide it from someone like you." She looked over her shoulder again before continuing. "You've met Ritsuko, right?"

"Yes."

"She and I grew up together. She was helping my mom, dad and I out in our fields at harvest time when we were attacked by the youma."

Realization dawned for Hikari. "I take it she was contaminated as well."

Misato nodded. "Only they had to perform the full 'process' on her to save her life."

"I see... That would explain why her yoki was too weak for her to earn a number. She started off far too old."

"That's right."

"Did both of your parents manage to escape too?"

"My mother did... But... But my father died giving us the chance to get away. The youma ate him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Misato answered and then leaned over to Hikari's ear. "Just don't tell Shinji any of this," she whispered conspiratorially. "He doesn't know and I want to keep it that way."

"I won't tell a soul," Hikari promised equally quietly. "You have my word as a warrior."

Misato smiled again. "I think I like you… Now, can I get you anything while we wait?"

"No, thank you, ma'am."

"Call me Misato."

"Okay… Misato… Besides, we won't have to wait long."

"Of course. You can tell, can't you?"

Hikari nodded. "They're almost here."

"You look a bit nervous all of a sudden."

"Yes, ma… Misato. I guess I am a little."

"Because of Rei?"

"Um-hmm. This is my first time actually meeting her."

"She even frightens someone like you?"

Hikari could only nod as a shiver ran through her.

"I would've thought a warrior as strong as you wouldn't feel that way about Rei."

"She's... There's just something about her... She hides it well, but her yoki is very, very deep." _'and dark.'_

"I feel it a little too."

"Really?"

Misato nodded. "Being near her doesn't feel like being around you or Ritsuko does."

--------------------

Hearing a knock at the door, Hikari clenched her fists in an effort to control her trembling. Moments later the door opened to reveal her new handler.

"Number Four, I take it," said Gendo.

"Yes, sir."

"It's good that you've arrived sooner than expected," he said as she strode by her followed by Ritsuko and Maya.

Hikari fought the urge to grab her sword as the last member of their party came through the door.

"Rei."

"Number Four."

"My name is Hikari."

"I know."

Hikari frowned as Rei proceeded to walk past her as if she was no longer there.

--------------------

A short while later Hikari found herself sitting at Misato's dining table with everyone else, including a dejected looking Shinji.

"Tonight is basically an information session," Ritsuko began. "Shinji, the first thing I'd like to find out is how much you know about warriors."

"Well… Um," Shinji responded. "My friend Kensuke is very interested in you and tells me a lot."

"I can attest to that," Hikari interjected jokingly and then instantly regretted doing so, as Gendo glared at her.

"I know that you start out as human girls and that somehow youma flesh and blood are put into your bodies. That's how you can be so strong and fast."

"And do you know why all warriors are female?"

"Men were tried at first, but for some reason they didn't work out."

Ritsuko nodded. "Good. So you know some of the basics. Of course, that's only the tip of the iceberg. For example… what do you think happens to warriors as they get older, Shinji?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

Ritsuko looked over at Hikari, who clearly had become uncomfortable about the new subject matter. "Why don't you tell him, Number Four?"

"O-Our half-youma bodies are constantly fighting for control against our human minds," she began hesitantly. "The more we use our yoki energy the stronger the youma part of us becomes… Eventually, our minds can no longer hold it in check."

"What happens then?" Shinji asked, his eyes wide.

"If we are not killed… then we become full youmas."

"What?"

"We have a system," Ritsuko interjected. "Every warrior carries a Black Card with her personal symbol on it inside the hilt of her sword. When a warrior feels that her mind's control is waning, and she wants to die as a human being, she sends this card to the warrior she wants to be executed by."

Shinji looked back and forth between Rei and Hikari. "Either the two of you will have to be killed or you'll turn into youmas one day?"

Hikari nodded sadly.

"But there's more to it than that," Gendo said. "Tell me, Shinji, has your friend ever told you about Voracious Eaters?"

"Yeah. They're older youma. They're bigger, hungrier and craftier than other youmas."

"That is what the Organization wants people to think… Tell him the truth, Hikari."

She closed her eyes with a sigh. "The term 'Voracious Eater' is a ruse. Within the Organization we actually call them 'Awakened Beings'. They're what warriors become if they choose not to use their Black Cards… They are far, far larger, stronger, faster and smarter than other youma. It usually takes a squad of four or five experienced warriors to kill one of them."

Shinji had by now turned quite pale. "A-And what does all this have to do with me?"

"We're getting to that," Gendo said with his customary smirk. "But first, we're going to tell you some things that even most warriors in the Organization don't know."

"L-Like what?"

"Well, for example, the real reason that we don't use male warriors is because they awaken almost as soon as they are sent out to kill youma. You see, the first generation of Claymores was comprised of men. They _all_ awakened… Since then we have used nothing but female warriors. Only they seem to have the necessary self control."

Gendo again turned his attention to Hikari. "You knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir. It's part of the special knowledge given to each generation's Eye."

Gendo nodded. "Of course. With your abilities you'd need to know things like that… That's also why the Eye is the only warrior who is specifically told about the Abyssal Ones isn't it?"

"The Abyssal Ones?" Shinji asked.

"Tell him, Hikari."

Again she nodded in resigned compliance. "In the history of the organization there have been two cases where the warrior ranked number one has awakened – in the generation of male warriors and in the first female generation. The male is called Isley the Silver King and he lives in the North, while the female is known as Riful of the West. They are far more powerful than even the other Awakened Beings… Fortunately, they each returned to the region they were born in and have, for the most part, lived quietly there ever since. It's as if they've hidden themselves away in deep caves, so that's why they have come to be called the 'Creatures of the Abyss'."

"And why are you alone entrusted with this knowledge?" Gendo asked.

"Since my ability to detect yoki is by far the strongest in the Organization, I have the ability to sense them. I was told that if I ever felt their yokis I was to avoid engaging them at all cost."

"And have you ever sensed them?"

"Once, when I was on a special mission in the West, I felt something that could only have been Riful. Even at the great distance between us I could feel just how ominous and deep her yoki is… I never want to feel it again." _'Just like I want to get far away from Rei right now!'_

"And were you told about the Angels as well?" Ritsuko asked.

"The Angels?"

"What are they?" Shinji asked.

"They were… prototypes… for lack of a better term," Ritsuko answered. "You could say they were Claymore generation zero."

"Generation zero?" asked a confused Hikari.

"A great deal of experimentation occurred before the first generation of male warriors was created," Maya said shyly. "Most of the men and boys who were the test subjects died, but some…"

"Became a sort of failed creation," Gendo finished when Maya hesitated. "They are neither human, nor youma, nor warrior, nor Awakened Beings. They are somewhere in between all four."

"And the purpose of this 'project' is to hunt these 'Angels' down?" Hikari asked.

"Yes," Gendo answered. "And if we are successful then the Abyssal Ones will be next… We already have our eyes on candidates in the upcoming generation who will be added to the project for that purpose."

"I take it, therefore, that the Organization considers our usual hunting teams to be inadequate for killing these 'Angels'."

"That is correct. When roused, their powers are only surpassed by Isley and Riful."

"Then how are we going to kill them?"

"Rei will dispatch them one by one."

"By herself?" Hikari asked in disbelief. "Is she _that_ powerful?"

"If everything goes according to plan, she will be."

"I don't understand."

"That is where you, and more particularly, Shinji come into the picture," said Ritsuko.

"I can see where I might be of some help, but Shinji? He's not a warrior."

Gendo nodded. "The key to all of this is that they're twins."

"What difference will that make?"

"You've been told about soul links, haven't you?"

Hikari's eyes went wide. "A soul link is a terrible thing to risk!"

"But what is a soul link?" Shinji suddenly interrupted.

Gendo chuckled. "It's something that exists only in theory, right Hikari?"

"That's right," she agreed and the turned to Shinji. "I was warned about it when I was a trainee. Since I can manipulate my opponent's yoki during combat I was told about it since I am deemed at risk to it."

"So, what is it?" Misato asked.

"A soul link is something the Organization thinks can happen if a warrior like me releases her yoki while it is attuned to a youma's. The concern is that after a certain point the warrior will be unable to pull herself back, leading to a loss of control and, then, awakening. To prevent that from happening I was instructed to only release my yoki to thirty percent if I was also tuning it to my opponent's."

"But that still doesn't tell me what I've got to do with all this!" Shinji said with growing exasperation.

"Simply stated," said Gendo. "The goal of the Project is to turn the soul link into a viable fighting technique. We think that if a warrior is linked in this way to someone other than a youma then she can return to normal even from her body being in a fully awakened state."

"Return from awakening?" Hikari gasped. "Is it really possible?"

"That is what we are going to find out… If everything goes according to plan, Rei will be able to awaken to fight the Angels and then return to normal via a soul link with her brother. In such a state she should have power on a level similar to the Abyssal Ones... As the Eye, your part in this is to monitor and reinforce their link."

Hikari nodded. "I can understand why a link to a twin sibling would be stronger," said Hikari. "But Shinji has no yoki for Rei to attune her own to. He's just a human."

"That's where you're mistaken," Gendo said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked as he slammed his fists on the table. "I _am_ human!"

"It all has to do with your mother."

"M-My mother?"

"Yes. You see, Yui was a Claymore."

Shinji paled. "T-Then that means…"

"It means that you, Shinji, are one quarter youma."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the update of the draft taking so long. Lots going on in the real world, etc, etc. I'll be starting Chapter 4 after I have gotten some of the Rei-Bane finale written.

I've changed the story timeline in this chapter. The girls are no longer of the 70th generation. I've moved the timeline up and now have them in the 75th generation. The only thing this will affect is the story's ending, which will now have a new twist. I've also gone back and edited the first chapter to bring it in line with this change. Chapter 2 required no revisions.

Several comments I've gotten on this story so far indicate that some folks are wondering if this will turn into a Shinji/Rei romance fic. The answer is: NO!! They're true siblings in this story, and so I plan to keep their relationship on a strictly platonic brother/sister level. If you want a Shinji/Rei romance story from me go read Rei-Bane.

This does not mean that the story will definitely not have some sort of romantic overtones to it. I just haven't decided whom yet.

Unlike the actual NGE storyline, here Ritsuko gets a taste of Hikari the Class Rep. and vice versa. They're both headstrong and bossy, so of course they don't get along.

The people of Lagash are indifferent to seeing Claymores on the streets. Having one of them come into your business is another matter, apparently.

Now we see how Misato is able to sense Claymores at close range and why Ritsuko couldn't become a true warrior. Besides, what would Misato be without her scar and all the emotional baggage that goes with it?

Yui was a Claymore who could reproduce?!?!? She also had dark hair?!?!?! Shinji is 1/4 youma?!?!?! How can he not have an aura, etc, etc, etc?!?!?!

Answers to these questions and more in our next installment! Same Bat Time! Same Bat Channel!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter Version 1.0

Do not post this to the Internet without my written permission.

Please give me feedback!

* * *

****

Neon Genesis Claymore: Chapter 4: Stirrings

"That's insane!" Shinji erupted as he sprang from his chair. "There's no way I could be part youma!"

"Wishful thinking will not change the facts," Gendo said flatly. "Your mother _was_ a Claymore."

"How can that be?" asked Hikari. "Once we undergo the 'process' we can't have children!"

"That's generally true," Ritsuko acknowledged. "However, Yui was a bit… different… Her ability to reproduce was not compromised specifically so she could breed subjects for the Project."

"Meaning me and Rei," Shinji said with disgust as he sat back down.

"Correct," replied Gendo.

"Does this mean we're deliberately sterilized?" Hikari then asked incredulously.

Ritsuko nodded. "It does," she said, her sadness at the fact evident. "The Organization doesn't want its warriors to be able to have children. It would cause too many… complications."

Hikari frowned. "I suppose I can see that, but I still don't see how Shinji can be part youma. I feel _nothing_ from him."

Shinji's expression brightened. "See! I _am_ a normal human!"

Gendo shook his head with a smile. "No, Shinji, you are part youma, just as your mother was. However, you are not part youma in the way that Claymores are. _That_ is why you have no yoki."

"What do you mean?"

"Claymores are produced by mirroring the youma's ability to take on the physical characteristics of one of its victims by merging with its remains. The Organization's 'process' melds the remains of youmas with young girls to produce warriors who are still essentially human. It is because of this merging that warriors have youma yokis."

"You, on the other hand," Ritsuko then continued. "Being the offspring of a warrior and a human father, were apparently not born with such a yoki… This really isn't all that surprising, since human and youma were fused together in you in an entirely different way."

"But if he was born because a _human_ part of his mother was left intact, doesn't that make him still completely human?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko nodded. "Semantics asides, that's actually a good question. In reality we don't really know exactly what Shinji is yet… The 'process' affects every cell of a warrior's body, so we assume it would affect her offspring as well, but we don't know for sure what that means. It may be that Shinji is, for all intents and purposes, human, regardless of what his mother was."

"That is what the next phase of the Project is aimed at learning," added Gendo. "We are going to see if the youma part of Shinji, which now seems dormant, can be made to generate the yoki necessary for the Project to move forward."

"And if it can't?" Shinji asked.

"Then you can go back to your humdrum existence as if none of this ever happened."

--

Early the next morning Shinji found himself in a small open field just outside the town walls with Hikari, Ritsuko and Maya.

"Why aren't Rei and my father here?" he asked.

"They had other business to attend to," Ritsuko snapped. She did not want to be there either. "Besides, if we used Rei for what we intend to do today, you'd probably end up dead."

"And just what am I supposed to do?" Shinji asked nervously.

"We're going to try subjecting your body to a number of stimuli and stresses to see if we can provoke some sort of reaction that Hikari can sense."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant," Shinji observed morosely.

"It won't be… We're going to start with fear and fatigue."

"Oh, great."

Ritsuko chuckled and then handed Shinji a sword much like the claymore Rei had had him try a few days earlier. "This is a trainee's standard practice sword," she told him.

"I'm not good with swords," Shinji replied.

"Well, that will just make things harder for you… which could turn out to be good or bad. We'll see."

Ritsuko gave an identical sword to Maya. "Since Maya is the weakest of us, we'll have you spar with her."

"Me? Spar with a Claymore?" Shinji asked in disbelief. "I won't last a minute!"

"Again, we'll see," Ritsuko replied with a smile and then turned to Maya. "Do it just as we talked about."

Maya nodded and brandished her sword. "Okay, Shinji, here I come."

Trembling, Shinji did his best to wield his weapon, only to have Maya send it flying with her first stroke.

"Dodge, Shinji!" Ritsuko shouted as Maya brought her blade down towards him.

Somehow he managed to comply.

He tried to reach for his sword, but Maya then swung at his midsection, causing him to jump back, lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Before he could get up, she was standing over him, the tip of her blade over his heart.

"Should I?" Maya asked Ritsuko.

Ritsuko nodded. "That performance was beyond pathetic."

Shinji froze in terror as Maya raised her sword. She brought it down and he screamed.

A long moment of silence followed.

Shinji opened his eyes to see that Maya had driven her sword into the ground beside his head.

"Did you sense anything?" Ritsuko asked Hikari, who simply shook her head in reply.

"Oh, well," Ritsuko said with a sigh as she made an entry in a notebook. "So much for fear alone."

"Y-You mean you w-were just trying to s-scare me?" Shinji asked shakily as he got to his feet.

"That's right… Were you frightened?"

"I thought she was going to kill me!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then," Ritsuko answered snidely as she picked up Shinji's sword. "Now we'll move on to fatigue," she continued as she handed it back to him.

"Ready, Shinji?" Maya asked as she again raised her blade.

--

An hour and a half later, Shinji's arms felt like lead and sweat was pouring from him as he continued to do his best to stay out of the way of Maya's blade.

The 'failed' Claymore, on the other hand, had clearly been holding her abilities in check and seemed completely unaffected by her exertions as she took another swing at Shinji's sword.

Shinji groaned and sank to his knees as it once again went sailing out of his hands.

"Sense anything?" Ritsuko asked Hikari, who by now was sitting on the ground with her chin in her hands, bored stiff.

Hikari opened her eyes and looked up. "Not a thing."

Ritsuko scribbled something in her notebook. "You sure? You weren't dozing were you?"

Suddenly, Ritsuko smacked her own face with her book.

"That enough of an answer?" Hikari asked with a dangerous-looking smirk. "With your being so smart, and all, I would have thought you'd be better at keeping your mouth in check."

Shinji sighed. _'I wish I could just run away…'_

--

"Why are we returning to Sutafu so soon?" Rei asked, as Gendo and she walked down a road on the edge of the Great Eastern Waste. "Would it not have been more efficient for us to have stayed there a few more days in the first place instead of journeying to Lagash and back?"

"It's not like you to ask questions," Gendo observed.

"I was merely curious," Rei replied. "It is not like you to make us travel unnecessarily."

Gendo nodded. "You are correct, of course. We're returning to Sutafu at the behest of the Organization. It seems they have information that they feel can only be communicated to me in person."

"I see… But then why am I accompanying you? Would have not been more useful for me to remain with Shinji and the others?"

"I'm going to see if I can get your new equipment completed before we have to return to Lagash. That will require your presence and, if we are successful, it will save us a trip back there in the future. Besides, according to Ritsuko there will almost certainly be nothing for you to do in Lagash until we return in any regard."

Rei nodded. Once again her faith in her father had been reinforced. As always, he seemed to have thought everything through.

__

'Why, then, does Shinji not trust him?'

--

After finally allowing Shinji a short rest, Ritsuko was ready to have Maya begin her work anew. "Simple fatigue seems to be ineffective," the blonde said as she sat making further notes. "I think we should move on the next variation."

"I-I don't know if I can do that, sempai," Maya answered apologetically.

Ritsuko stood with a chuckle and a shake of her head. "That's probably why you failed to become a warrior, you know. You're far too kind-hearted." She reached out her hand. "Here. Give me the sword. You can take down the observations for now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You're a lot stronger than I am."

"It's either you or me… unless you think we should let him spar with Her Majesty over there," Ritsuko said, inclining her head towards Hikari, who was now laying in the grass and staring up at the clouds from the tedium of her assigned task.

Maya thought things over for a moment and then handed her sword to Ritsuko. "I _really_ don't want to do it."

Ritsuko nodded. "Are you ready for some more, Shinji?"

"Would saying 'no' make any difference?" the boy asked dejectedly.

Ritsuko raised her sword. "Not one bit."

Resigned, Shinji also raised his sword.

"You awake over there, Sleeping Beauty?" Ritsuko then asked Hikari spitefully.

Hikari sat up. "With that sword in your hand, I could make you cut off your own head, you know," she shot back. "I'm sure the Organization would take my word for it that a failure like you did it from sheer clumsiness… Don't you agree, Maya?"

"Umm…"

The casually haughty tone in Hikari's voice made Ritsuko's blood boil. Unfortunately for him, Shinji was the obvious target for her to vent her anger on.

She took a couple of slow swings at the boy that he managed to block, but there was no way a mere human like him could have reacted in time to stop her third swing.

"Ow!" Shinji cried out as the flat of the blade smacked him hard on the upper right arm, causing him to drop his sword.

"Be glad that we're all carefully trained not to draw blood when we spar," Ritsuko told him evenly. "Now, pick it up."

"Let me guess," Shinji said with a groan as he reached down to pick up his sword. "The new 'variation' is pain."

"Correct. It's good to see that fatigue hasn't dulled your wits… Now come at me!"

Again Shinji wished he could just run away.

--

Depressed from what she had witnessed all morning, Hikari was relieved when, around noon, Ritsuko informed them that they were done for the day. She decided that what she wanted most was a hot bath.

__

'Watching what they did to poor Shinji made me feel… dirty.'

"I bet Maya feels the same way I do," she muttered to herself as she rounded the last corner before arriving back at her room. Despite what Maya had done to Shinji, Hikari had started to take a liking to Ritsuko's meek assistant. _'Poor thing looked so guilty.'_

Hikari chuckled. _'No way she'd ever have been any good at killing youma.'_

Coming through the inn door Hikari was greeted not by Touji or his father, but by a small, pale, frail-looking girl with light brown hair.

"Hello," Hikari said as warmly as she could, given her dark mood. "You must be Touji's sister!"

The girl nodded. "Are you the Claymore who's staying here?"

Now it was Hikari's turn to nod. "That's right. Did Touji tell you about me?"

"Uh-huh. He told me that you weren't scary at all. That you were really pretty."

Hikari's mood instantly brightened. "Did he now?" she asked with a sly grin. She knelt down so she was at the girl's eye level. "So, are you scared of me?"

The girl shook her head. "No. You're just like he told me you'd be."

Hikari smile widened at that. "Why thank you… You know, I don't think I've talked to someone your age since I was a little girl myself."

"Why's that?"

"Kids usually keep their distance from us. Don't my eyes frighten you?"

The girl shook her head.

"Would the sword up in my room scare you if you saw it?"

"My daddy says that people who carry swords are soldiers whose job it is to protect us. Is it your job to protect us?"

"It is. We're the only ones who can save people from youma."

"Then why should I be afraid?"

Hikari chuckled as the little girl scampered off, only then realizing that she had never asked her name.

--

"Ow!" Shinji yelped later that afternoon as Misato kneaded his sore shoulders.

"Stay still! This liniment is the strongest I could find. You don't want to get it on places it doesn't belong!"

"Ritsuko said I wasn't supposed to do anything to help my body heal or ease the pain."

"Oh, screw that! I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer needlessly."

"How much more of this will I have to put up with before they see I'm no use to them?"

"I don't know, but Ritsuko isn't the sort of person who gives up easily. Neither is your father, I'd imagine. They won't leave any stones unturned."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"I'll try talking to Hikari. Maybe she can convince them what they're doing is pointless."

--

Darkness was falling as Asuka approached the gates of the city of Per-Aat.

__

'I would have thought Rubel would have come up with a more novel disguise,' Asuka thought darkly as she gave her outfit a final once over. _'But noooooooooo… He gives me the standard "religious pilgrim and goods trader" getup… Well, at least he didn't dress me up like a prostitute like he did the last time. He got a good laugh out of that I'm sure. The bastard.'_

As she neared the gate she noticed that the two guards flanking it were eyeing her suspiciously. _'And, in the end, I don't look a thing like the locals anyway, so of course they're curious.'_

'I suppose it couldn't be helped,' she concluded. _'The people living out here on the edge of the Southern Desert are all olive skinned and like to shave their heads… No way I'm not going to stand out.'_

Asuka pushed the hood of her cloak off her head and smiled as sweetly as she could at the guards. _'Guess I have to be on my best behavior. Got to remember to be demure.'_

"May I inquire what business a Northern lass like you has here, miss?" one of the guards asked.

"I am here to visit the temple and do some trading," Asuka replied with quiet deference.

"What do you have in that roll on your back?"

__

'A freaking huge sword,' she thought but answered, "Silks."

"That's an awfully large bundle for a small young woman like yourself to be carrying," the other guard observed.

__

'Ah! An opening! Try to look and sound pathetic, Asuka.' "Yes, and it's been horrible! The caravan I was traveling in wouldn't come within less than a day's walk of here," she lied. "I've been slogging under the weight of this pack in the heat since dawn!" she whimpered.

The guard nodded in understanding. "You must be very tired."

__

'Now to hit them up for some info…' "They wouldn't even tell me _why_ they wouldn't drop me off here like they _promised_! Is there something wrong?"

The guards exchanged glances. "There have been some horrible… crimes… in the city of late," one of them finally answered. "A killer is thought to be on the loose."

Asuka tried her best to look shocked. "A killer?"

"Yes," the other guard answered. "The city is under a dusk to dawn curfew as a result. You've arrived just in the nick of time!"

__

'A curfew, eh? Perfect. That and darkness are just the cover I need to go hunting. Hopefully I can be in and out of here quickly.'

"Thank you for being so open about it with me," she answered honestly. "But it's too late now for me to carry on to the next town… And I'm _so_ tired… Could you please direct me to the closest place a lady might find suitable lodging?" she asked with a bat of her big blue eyes.

She decided she didn't like the way one the men was now looking at her. _'And don't direct me to your house, either, slimeball.'_

--

Hikari sighed heavily as she came down the stairs from her room. She was not looking forward to watching Shinji's renewed 'testing' that morning.

Her disposition lightened when she saw Touji standing behind the inn's desk.

"Oh, you're wearing your armor and sword today," the boy said with a hint of unease.

Hikari nodded. "I really don't feel right without them on for long anymore."

"Will you be wanting dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so. What they've got me doing doesn't leave me with much of an appetite. But another hot bath would be nice, though."

Touji blushed a little. "I-I'll have it ready whenever you ask."

__

'He's so adorable.' "I'd really appreciate that." She started out the door but then turned back. "By the way, do you really think I'm pretty?"

--

"I am surprised to see you here, Ermita," Gendo said as the other handler's small dark figure emerged from the Committee's chamber. "Why are you not out in the field?"

"The situation is quite grave, as you're about to find out."

Gendo nodded knowingly as he headed into the meeting.

"Where's your shadow?" Ermita asked.

"Rei? I sent her to stay in the dorms."

Ermita chuckled. "That should make for some interesting moments."

"Yes, it should," Gendo replied as he went through the door. He stepped into the thin shaft of light in the room's center with a scowl as he thought about why, as one of the few fully human handlers, he was not permitted to look upon the Committee when it was in session.

"Why have you called me here?" he asked gravely. "You know the importance of my current task."

"That task is precisely why you have been summoned," came a voice out of the gloom. "All timelines we have been considering for the Project must now be set aside, at least temporarily."

"For what reason?"

"We have recently lost contact with Numbers 41, 32 and 18," said another voice.

"That is regrettable, but I fail to see the significance."

"Number 41's district was along the edge of the Southern Desert."

Gendo nodded. "I see… And the others?"

"Their districts lay along the most direct route from there to here."

Gendo began to pace. "So you think they have sent a scout of some sort?"

"That is our conclusion," said a third voice.

"And how do you propose we engage him?"

"Lagash lies along his presumed route… You already have Number One and Number Four at your disposal there."

"Unfortunately, there has been no real progress on Rei's part of the Project, so she will have to fight in her normal state."

"You do not sound like you think that will be enough."

"She is perhaps the most powerful warrior in our annals, but, no, I cannot say with confidence that she will be up to the task, even with the help of Number Four's considerable abilities."

"We anticipated that you would feel this way," said the second voice. "We have therefore already summoned the single digits we thought might be able to arrive in time to assist."

"Who?"

"Numbers Five, Six and Nine. However, it is unlikely that they will all arrive in Lagash in time, if any of them do."

"Have you sent for anyone else?"

"No. We are of the opinion that any warriors other than single digits would simply be fodder for this intruder."

Gendo again nodded thoughtfully in agreement. "And just when do you anticipate the scout's arrival?"

"No more than a week from now, perhaps sooner."

"Then I cannot afford to waste any more time here," Gendo said and turned to leave.

"Do not go just yet. We have one more directive for you."

"Oh?"

"Whatever happens to Lagash, do your best not to take any casualties. We are shorthanded enough now as it is. We cannot afford to lose any single digits to this 'scout', especially warriors such as the Eye and Number One."

"And if this scout therefore gets past us?"

"We are preparing to evacuate the Headquarters temporarily. If their scout makes it this far he will find no one here. We doubt he will linger long under such circumstances."

"A prudent strategy," Gendo said as he again began to leave.

"One other thing," said the first voice. "Why do you think they have sent this scout at this time?"

"They must know something of our plans against them."

"And how do you think they learned of them?"

Gendo stopped in the doorway. "It would seem there is a traitor at work," he said grimly and then left.

"Yes, there does indeed," said the third voice.

"Do you think it could really be Gendo?" asked a fourth.

"We have long suspected he was working to his own agenda. Now, perhaps, we will finally see."

--

"Who's that?" an eight-year-old trainee asked one of her elders. "She doesn't look like a warrior, but she has a symbol."

The other girl looked over at the Claymore who was simply sitting quietly on the floor along a wall. "Oh, she's a warrior alright, and not just any warrior either. That's Number One."

"Number One? But she looks so strange. Is there something different about her?"

The older girl shook her head. "I don't know, but both her and Number Two look a little different. Maybe it's part of why they're so powerful."

"No, she's just a _freak_, that's all," a third girl suddenly chimed in.

"Anna! Don't say things like that. What if she hears you?"

"She doesn't frighten me."

"You might be the strongest trainee now, but she's _Number One_!"

"Feh. You're just a coward. Watch."

Anna strode over to where Rei was sitting. "Hey, _freak_, feel like doing a little sparring?"

"Anna! Don't!"

"Shut up!" Anna turned to face Rei again. "Well, do you?"

"I see no point to engaging in such activities with you," Rei replied disinterestedly.

Anna turned to the others. "See! She's _nothing_! She won't even fight a trainee."

Rei slowly stood. During her own time as a trainee she had learned that there were some slights that simply could not be tolerated. "You know my rank, do you not?" she asked evenly.

"Of course… I'm going to be your successor!"

"A bold prediction," Rei answered as she picked her sword up off the floor. "Let us see what you have to back it up."

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed a training claymore of her own. Smiling gleefully she charged at Rei, who easily blocked her first swing.

"That would have cut me had I not stopped it," Rei observed. "That is not how trainees are taught to spar."

"But it is how warriors fight for rank, isn't it?"

"You seriously wish to contend for my rank?"

"Sure! What have I got to lose?"

"Very well, then." There was a blur of motion and suddenly Rei was standing behind her foe. Anna's shriek filled the dormitory as her sword arm hit the ground.

"That is what you have to lose," Rei answered. She then nonchalantly kicked the severed limb over to her opponent. "I suggest you reattach it before it is too late."

The rest of the trainees stared slack-jawed as Rei shook the blood from her sword and returned it to her back.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to test me?"

--

"Rei," Gendo said with a scowl. "There was no need for you to have injured that trainee. She had a very difficult time reattaching her arm."

"She challenged me for my rank."

Gendo sighed. "I suppose I should be glad you only cut off her arm," he said, his thoughts going back to the first time someone had tried to take Rei's rank.

It had been soon after she had first become a warrior and had been given her initial rank of Number Seven. The girl she displaced, Rita, had taken umbrage at losing her rank to a newcomer, especially without a fight, and had confronted Rei.

"I'll show you what it takes to be Number Seven!" Rita had shouted.

Still somewhat naïve and not wanting to fight a fellow warrior, Rei had simply turned her back and begun to walk away. This had only served to send Rita into a rage.

"You can't ignore me!" she had yelled. She rushed at Rei and cut off her sword hand before she could even grab her blade.

"The fight is mine!" Rita had said triumphantly, only to see Rei draw her claymore with her left hand.

Moments later Rita's head was on the ground. Rei's rank was soon raised to Number Five as a result.

"I did not mean to kill Number Eight," Rei said, guessing at her handler's thoughts. "It was just the way the fight unfolded. She left me little choice."

Gendo frowned. He did not like it when Rei lied to him.

"Just don't let it happen again. The organization has a hard enough time keeping its ranks filled with warriors as it is, without you injuring them."

"As you wish."

--

Following Gendo, Rei soon found herself in an area of Sutafu that she had only visited briefly twice back when she had been made a warrior.

"I have not been to the armory since I was first outfitted," she said. "Why have we come here?"

"To see how your new equipment is coming along."

Rei nodded. _'I should have surmised that,'_ she chided herself. _'He did say something about it on our way from Lagash.'_

As they proceeded, Rei noted that the whole area was abuzz with activity, mostly men loading various things into horse-drawn carts.

"They are preparing to leave," Gendo said as he noted Rei's curiosity.

"Why?"

"We can talk about that later, for we're here," he said as he turned into one of the doors.

Rei followed and found the large room filled with all manner of paraphernalia, some the likes of which she had never seen before.

"What is this place?"

"This is where the Organization researches and develops new equipment."

Soon a short, stocky balding man Rei recognized as Que, the armory chief, came hurrying towards them. "Gendo, sir! Gendo, sir! This way! This way!" he said, gesturing for them to follow him. He then led them to the very back of the room, where Rei could see several unusual outfits hanging on the wall.

"How many do you have ready?" Gendo asked.

"Only just this one," Que answered, as he picked up some folded clothing. "We made it the same size as what she currently wears."

"I suppose that will have to do," Gendo said curtly as he took the clothes and passed them to Rei. "Put these on."

Rei looked at the black shirt and pants she had been given. "A new uniform?"

"Yes," Gendo answered.

"Would you like somewhere to change?" Que asked.

"That is not necessary," Rei said as she began to strip.

Blushing, Que turned around until she was done.

"The material feels different," Rei observed as she gently stroked one of her sleeves.

"Have you ever seen the uniforms worn by warriors who can extend their limbs?" Gendo asked.

Rei thought for a moment. "Yes. If I remember correctly, Number Five and Number 19 have that faculty. Their uniforms are black over their arms and legs."

"That's right," Que answered. "Your new uniform is made out of the same material, which can stretch to a remarkable degree. It keeps warriors who can extend their limbs from shredding their uniforms every time they use that ability… Even though it is quite expensive to make, it saves the Organization a great deal of money in the long run."

"I cannot extend my limbs. Why do I need such a uniform?"

"We wanted to give you something to wear that will survive any transformations your body may undergo when you awaken," said Gendo.

Rei nodded in understanding. "That is sensible."

"Now come this way," the man said as he headed off again. "We've got your new armor ready as well."

Rei was actually disappointed with what she was given. "It is the same as my current armor, only black."

"That's not quite true," Gendo informed her. "The steel is of a much higher quality. Again, it is hoped that it will be able to survive any changes to your body."

"And speaking of higher quality steel," Que said, "The best is yet to come!"

They then went over to an area where several claymores were hanging on the wall.

"Take that one down and tell me what you think of it, Rei," Que asked, pointing. "We've taken the liberty of already putting your warrior's mark on it."

Just looking at the blade Rei could tell the sword was extremely unusual. "It is quite light," she said as she took hold of it.

She swung it around with increasing speed and deftness for a minute. "It handles very well," she concluded.

Que nodded. "Would you mind giving me your own sword?"

Rei drew the sword from her back and handed it over. She watched as Que secured it in a vise.

"There is nothing extraordinary about your current sword," Que said. "It's a standard-issue warrior's blade… Now, try striking it hard with your new sword."

Puzzled, Rei brought the new sword down as instructed. Gendo smiled in satisfaction when Rei's old blade shattered. "Impressive."

Rei inspected her sword and found it had not been damaged in any way. "How is it able to perform like this and yet be so light?"

"It's made from a very, very special steel imported from a land far to the east," Que told them.

"I did not know there were any other lands across the Great Waste," said Rei.

"And you are not to mention the existence of such places to anyone," Gendo said gravely, as he gave Que a disparaging look for having mentioned them at all in the first place.

"I understand," answered Rei.

"Um, anyway," Que then continued. "The steel in this sword is light but incredibly strong and resilient. It can even hold a much sharper edge than the steel we make here. Our being able to work it at all is an advancement we take great pride in. Indeed, we call it our 'progressive' blade."

"Will all warriors be given such a sword?" Rei asked.

"Oh, no, no, no… At least not for the foreseeable future. This steel is incredibly difficult to come by and costs a fortune! We've only been able to make four of them!"

"I see," said Gendo. "I want the other three swords and whatever additional materials you have for us loaded into a horse cart. Mark them accordingly. We'll be leaving with them first thing in the morning." He turned and started out of the building. "Come, Rei."

--

That evening as Rei walked through the door of the dormitory, Anna accosted her.

"How could you do that to me, you fucking bitch!" the girl screamed.

Rei regarded her with distain. "You knew my rank and yet you challenged me for it. You also knew that warriors do not fight over rank the way that trainees spar." She began to walk past the younger girl. "You have only yourself to blame."

Anna grabbed Rei by the shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"What?" Rei asked icily. "Instead of being angry you should consider yourself lucky."

"L-Lucky? You cut off my arm!"

"I could just as easily have killed you… Regard this as an important lesson in your training: Do not overstep your abilities. That path will always lead a warrior to ruin."

Rei pulled herself free and headed into the building without another word.

"One day… I will kill you," Anna muttered.

--

Later, as she sat preparing to bed down for the night, Rei had another visitor, the eight-year-old who had witnessed her duel with Anna.

"What do you want?" Rei asked indifferently as the little girl stood at the foot of her cot, looking at her with undiluted adoration.

"I want to know how to become a great warrior like you."

Rei turned her head to regard the girl. "Wanting to be as strong as you possibly can be is an admirable desire for a warrior to have."

The girl beamed.

"How did you come to be here?" Rei asked as she removed one of her boots.

"I-I'm like most of our sisters. A youma killed my family."

"So, you were brought here as a slave girl."

"Um-hmm."

"And, now, would you like to get away from this place and be a normal human again?"

The girl shook her head. "I want to kill as many youma as I can… for them."

Rei smiled slightly. "You have the desire and the motivation. Keep them in mind as you train. If you do that and work your hardest you will grow strong."

Again the girl smiled. "Thanks," she said and started off, but then turned back. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes, but I do not promise to answer."

"Did you come here the way I did?"

Rei shook her head. "No. For as long as I can remember I have been part of the Organization."

"But what about your family?"

"I never had a family." _'Until recently,'_ Rei added to herself.

"So, in that way," Rei continued after a moment. "You already have an advantage over me as a warrior."

"How so?"

"You have the memory of your family to spur you on, but I have always been nothing more than a soldier. I fight solely out of a sense of duty. It is what I am."

The girl nodded thoughtfully. "I think I understand."

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Why do you look so different?"

Rei was taken aback by the question. None of her sisters had ever dared to ask her before now. "I-I do not know," she managed. "I have always looked this way."

"So your hair and eyes didn't change when they put the youma in you?"

"I do not remember that happening. I was very, very young… Perhaps that is why I look the way I do."

"So you _are_ a special warrior."

"I am anything but special."

"Well, I think you're really special," the girl said. "Thanks for talking to me."

"Wait. Before you go, tell me your name."

"I'm Rosemary!"

"I am Rei. I hope we can fight together someday as warriors."

--

As midnight approached Asuka looked out the open window of her room. _'Good. It's gone cloudy. That'll hide the moon and help keep me from being seen.'_

She checked the straps on her black body suit and short cape, and made sure her two long knives were firmly in their scabbards.

As she hurled herself out the window she caught a quick glimpse of her reflection in the glass. _'My eyes have gone back to being silver. That means I have all my powers again. Damn pills.'_

Bounding along the rooftops towards the huge sandstone temple at the city's center, Asuka noted that the streets were completely deserted. _'Not even any patrols to watch out for… People must be really scared.'_

When she got within a few blocks of the Temple, however, she saw that the situation there was very different. _'It's surrounded by guards… Stupid. Protecting a building and ignoring the streets where people actually live.'_

She settled down in a secluded corner of the roof she was on. _'Can't risk going any closer with all those guards. I'm sure to be spotted. I'll have to start my search from here.'_

Sitting still she quieted her mind to see if she could feel her quarry's presence.

__

'Nothing,' she concluded after a short while. _'It's not nearby.' _ She sighed. _'I wish Hikari was here. She'd probably have been able to pinpoint where the youma is from outside the city walls.'_

She stood again. "No use bitching about that now," she whispered to herself and set off across the rooftops once again.

Several hours later, having worked her way out from the area of the Temple in a spiral pattern, she returned to her inn.

__

'Fucking waste of time that was,' she concluded sourly as she bolted the window. _'This city is huge… In the morning I'll have to go see the client and see if he can give me any useful information, otherwise it could take me forever to find the youma.'_

--

Shortly before dawn, Anna crept through the dorm as quietly as she could, claymore in hand.

__

'She won't notice me when she's asleep,' the trainee thought as she headed towards Rei's bed. _'I just have to keep my yoki in check.'_

Even in the dim light Anna's youma-enhanced eyes could clearly make out Rei's form as she lay on her side on the thin mattress.

She raised her blade. _'This is what you deserve, bitch!'_

She brought it down with all her might and neatly sliced the bed in two.

__

'What the?'

An arm wrapped sinuously around her neck from behind.

"Is there no end to your foolishness?" Rei whispered in her ear, seemingly unperturbed.

"How?"

Rei shoved Anna to the ground. "I should kill you. You have become an annoyance."

Anna sprang back to her feet, sword still in hand. "Is that all you've got to say? I nearly had you!"

Rei shook her head. "It is surprising that a trainee as supposedly strong as you could be so oblivious. It is a wonder you have survived this long."

Anna screamed in fury and charged.

Rei easily dodged her blade and punched her in the gut as she sailed past.

"Do you understand yet?" she asked as she stood over Anna, who was now curled up gasping on the floor. "I do not even need my sword to defeat you."

Rei picked up her new claymore and put the tip to Anna's neck. The girl hissed as the razor-sharp edge bit into her skin.

"It is unfortunate, but killing you now would cause a commotion that would unacceptably delay my returning to my mission, and I cannot allow that," Rei said as she pulled her sword back. "However, the next time you try to attack me I will slay you, orders or no orders."

--

__

'Merchants Guild,' Asuka read as she looked up at a building's façade in the bright morning sun. _'I should probably have gotten here earlier.'_ She shook her head. _'Right. And just when would I have gotten any sleep?'_

Asuka was not pleased about the office she was directed to. Even without her usually-heightened senses she could smell its occupant before she walked through the door. _'Yuck,'_ was all she could think when she saw the corpulent greasy-haired man who had sent the request.

"What brings a Northerner like you to Per-Aat?" he asked.

__

'God, are they all so suspicious here or what? Eww… And he's leering_ at me too!'_

"I was told that I had to see you for the permit I need," Asuka said after taking a deep breath to calm her urge to lop off his head.

"Well, that depends on what business you want to do here. Where are you from?"

"Sutafu."

One edge of Asuka's mouth curled into a smile as the man went pale.

"T-That means you're…"

--

Hikari couldn't help but grimace as she saw Shinji collapse to the ground once again. It had become clear that his testing had moved on from 'fatigue' to 'complete exhaustion' sometime during the morning.

"Don't you think he's had enough?" Hikari asked. "If he hasn't responded by now, what makes you think he ever will?"

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Ritsuko answered to her surprise. "I think it's now pretty obvious that mere physical strain is not going to give us what we're looking for."

"Then we can finally stop?" Shinji asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that. There are still a few avenues we have yet to explore."

"Like what?" he asked, crestfallen.

"You'll see… tomorrow."

"So we're done for the day?" Hikari asked with relief.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "I'll leave it to you to see the boy back home."

--

"My God!" Misato exclaimed as Hikari helped Shinji through her front door. "What have they done to you?"

"Just more of the same," Shinji replied as he tumbled into a chair, all his energy spent.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said. "I asked them about giving up, like you wanted me to, but Ritsuko apparently still has things she wants to try."

Misato sighed. "Yeah, I'm not surprised… Damn her."

"Hopefully tomorrow will be the end of it. I can't see Shinji being able to take any more than that."

Misato nodded. "That's what worries me."

Hikari decided she couldn't face Shinji any longer and headed for the door. "I'm really sorry about all this. If I could stop it, I would."

"It's not your fault," Shinji told her.

"But it is the Organization's, and I'm a part of it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Hikari," said Misato. "We know you're doing everything you can for Shinji."

"If only it were enough," Hikari mumbled to herself dejectedly after the door had shut.

--

Asuka moved through the now-quickly-thinning market crowd as she waited for dusk to fall. _'Good thing this cape goes to my ankles… If anyone saw what I was wearing under it…'_

She milled around inconspicuously as everyone else headed home before the curfew. After a while she slipped into a dark alley she had noted earlier.

After checking to see no one was watching her, she leapt up onto one of the adjoining roofs to hide until nightfall.

__

'That giant slug of a man told me that the killings were centered around the area of this market… No wonder the Merchants Guild was concerned enough to send for the Organization. It can't be good for business to have a youma walking around.'

As darkness fell Asuka was not surprised to see patrols of soldiers moving through the streets. _'Just as I expected… At least they do sweep the city before they settle down to guard their precious temple.'_

Soon, though, the patrols were gone and darkness settled over the city.

Asuka again tried extending her senses. _'Damn it! I can't feel a thing. That last pill I took hasn't worn off yet.'_

She sighed in resignation. _'No sense sitting around up here then. Time to use myself as bait.'_

She jumped back down into the alley and headed back out into the street. _'I'll start by working my way out from the market just like I did with the temple last night.'_

For over an hour Asuka walked slowly through the city. There were no patrols to disturb her on this moonlit night. To her it was almost as if she had the place to herself. Every now and then she would stop and try to feel the youma's presence, but it was to no avail.

She was thinking further dark thoughts about the yoki-suppression tablets when she thought she spied a figure in the shadows.

"What are you doing out?" a deep voice rumbled.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

The tall, hulking figure stepped out into the street. "Why, I'm looking for dinner," he said with a smile.

Two of his fingers suddenly shot out towards Asuka.

__

'Yes! The youma!' she thought with delight as she easily dodged the attack.

"You move pretty quickly," he noted. "But it won't help you… You're mine."

Asuka flicked off her cloak. "Guess again," she said tauntingly as she drew her two short swords.

"My, what an unusual outfit… But don't think for moment that those blades frighten me."

Again he shot his fingers out towards Asuka, who effortlessly deflected them.

"That all you've got?" she asked snidely.

"You are a strange one, aren't you? Pity, but I'll probably have to kill you before I eat your entrails."

"The only thing you'll be eating is steel," Asuka said as she charged towards the youma. However, her movements, though still superhuman, were far too slow for her to reach him before he jumped aside.

__

'Fucking pills!'

The youma laughed. "Pathetic. Now die!"

He swatted Asuka with the back of one of his hands as she went past, sending her flying against a nearby wall. Then, before she could right herself, the fingers from one of his hands shot towards her.

"Ahhh!" Asuka screamed as two of the fingers hit home, one piercing her side and the other going through her leg. She brought one of her swords around to cut them off but the youma easily pulled them back before she could strike.

"I like seeing blood," the youma quipped as it moved towards her. "I'm sure yours will be especially sweet."

Asuka forced herself up. _'Damn it. I'm _Number Two_! I can't let this pissant win!'_

"Oh? You're still able to stand? How can that be?"

Asuka grinned ferally through the pain. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing that can't be dealt with."

Anticipating the timing of the youma's attack, Asuka charged under it instead of leaping to the side to avoid it. "My turn!" she said as she swung one of her blades, neatly slicing through one of the youma's arms.

"What the hell are you?" the youma cried as his purple blood spewed from the wound.

Asuka smiled as her eyes changed back to silver. "Why, I'm a witch," she said proudly as she felt her yoki begin to surge through her once again.

Her eyes turned to glowing gold and she leapt into the air. "Time to die!"

"You… You're a Claymore!"

"You only just figured that out, stupid?" Asuka asked as she passed a blade cleanly through her target's neck.

"That was a little too close for comfort," she concluded as she landed.

--

The next morning Hikari once again found it difficult to will herself out of bed. The thought of watching what was, to her, quickly amounting to torture made her limbs feel leaden as she walked through the streets of Lagash.

She arrived at Shinji's door and knocked halfheartedly.

"Hello, Misato," she said morosely when the older woman opened the door.

"Hikari," she answered in a similarly subdued tone. "Shinji will be ready in a minute."

Far too soon for Hikari's liking she found herself back outside the city watching Ritsuko put Shinji through his paces for the day. The greatly increased levels of verbal abuse that Ritsuko had decided to heap upon the hapless boy this morning only served to upset her further.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked Maya as the failed warrior made some notations in Ritsuko's logbook. "All you seem to be doing is making him suffer needlessly."

"The protocol was designed to be very thorough," Maya answered with more than a hint of embarrassment. "The stakes of the Project are too high for any part of it to be slipshod."

"And just what are the stakes really?" Hikari asked pointedly.

"Perhaps the survival of the human race."

Taken completely aback by Maya's answer, Hikari fell silent.

She remained that way for most of the rest of the morning, until, after a yet more sparring, Ritsuko suddenly slapped Shinji.

"What did you do that for?" Hikari asked pointedly as she jumped to her feet. She rushed over to Shinji, who had fallen to his knees in tears.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she knelt over him.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay," he answered weakly.

"Get on your feet, you little twerp!" Ritsuko barked. "If you think I'll go easy on you after that dismal performance, you're sadly mistaken!"

Hikari had heard enough. "Must you yell at him like that?" she asked sharply as she stood. "You've already tortured his body; do you have to torture his psyche as well?"

"You should be quiet and do as you're told," Ritsuko responded coldly. "Like a good soldier."

Hikari grabbed the hilt of her sword. "I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

"No, you are not," came a deep voice behind them.

Hikari wheeled around to see who it was.

"F-Father," Shinji stuttered as he stood. "Father," he repeated more forcefully as his hand tightened around his trainee's sword.

Hikari's eyes went wide. _'No… I did not just feel that, did I?'_

* * *

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry that this chapter took so very long. Real life, etc, etc. I plan to start work in the next chapter once I finish the final chapter of Rei-Bane. If the next chapter of this fic takes anything like as long to finish as this one I think I'll have to just give up on the whole thing.

As far as I can remember, we never learn the name of Touji's sister in NGE, so I kept it that way here.

As for Rubel dressing Asuka up like a whore, Clare makes a reference to this sort of thing in the manga, where she tells Raki that part of her training for undercover work involved learning to "smile like a prostitute."

Clearly, the Organization is the analogue of SEELE in this story.

Like Hikari, Rei has also been hardened by her life as a Claymore. I don't think the NGE Rei would have paid any attention at all to being taunted, regardless of her prior experiences. This Rei cuts a girl's arm off. Of course, for a Claymore that's usually only a minor inconvenience. Offensive types can reattach limbs. Defensive types can regenerate them.

Claymores in general seem very antagonistic towards each other. Most seem to always be spoiling for a fight, especially about rank.

In the Claymore manga we see Alicia and Beth wearing all-black uniforms. When Alicia returns from her awakened state Rubel notes that her uniform saves the Organization from the expense of having to give her a new one all the time. Likewise we see that Helen had a uniform that is black on her arms and legs, and which could also survive her extending her limbs. Here I've just surmised that the black fabric in both of their uniforms is made from the same ludicrously elastic material.

Yes, Que's name is a play on Q from James Bond. After all, they're both in charge of making the cool gadgets.

I've outfitted Asuka much like Clare was for her undercover mission in Rabona.

In the manga, Rosemary/Rosemarie is Number One until Teresa replaces her.

Chapter 79 of the Claymore manga has thrown a bit of a monkey wrench into the overall plot I had in mind for this story. I'll have to think about how to accommodate it, or not as the case may be. I've made one change to this chapter because of it. I honestly don't see yet how Claymore 79 fits into the timeline the manga has already laid out.


End file.
